The Black Queen 3
by vandermalfoy
Summary: Chapter 3 is update! Sorry for waiting... Narcissa and the 1st week without Lucius! Bagaimana dia bisa bertahan? Bagaimana dengan pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitamnya? Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Cissy dengan cowok murah senyum itu? Let's start reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**

**The Black Queen**** 3**

**Chapter 1**

**The Girl and Another Wedding**

Narcissa Black hanya menduga, kalau orang berjubah dan bertopeng gagak putih itu adalah seorang pria tua. Mata berkerut dibalik topeng itu tampak asing. Terutama karena jubahnya juga dihiasi renda yang ramai dan kerah rimpel. Pria itu tampak seperti ratu berkepala gagak.

Dia tidak berbicara saat menawarkan icip-icip kue jualannya, hanya dengan bahasa isyarat. Sepertinya si pria tua berkostum gagak itu mengerti bahwa Narcissa adalah orang asing juga. Dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

Jengah sekaligus bingung, Narcissa membalas dengan bahasa isyarat yang kurang lebih artinya adalah, "Untukku?"

Si pria tua mengangguk, mata kecilnya menghilang dalam kelopak topengnya, tanda sedang tersenyum. Ragu-ragu, Narcissa mencicipi kue kering dengan banyak taburan gula tersebut. Segera saja dia menyukainya. Rasanya kurang lebih sama dengan kue manapun yang pernah dia rasakan. Hanya saja, lokasi dapat mempengaruhi segalanya.

Setelah mencicipi, Narcissa memborong lagi kue dan manisan lain di lapak pria tua tersebut. Beberapa jajar dari lapak tempat Narcissa berdiri, beratus-ratus kue yang sama menanti untuk dibeli. Rasa bahagia menjalar menularinya. Kue dan gula-gula itu tak kalah dari makanan yang biasa dibelinya nun jauh di _dunia_ asalnya.

Kali ini saja, Narcissa tidak takut pada pria bertopeng. Hampir semua orang berpakaian aneh beberapa hari ini. Kota tersebut sedang mengadakan karnaval. Alun-alun kota diterangi sinar matahari musim panas yang tampak khusus menyinari kota tersebut. Narcissa memandang sekeliling dengan bahagia.

Selain gagak, ada beberapa orang bertopeng rusa dan banteng. Lebih banyak yang berpakaian badut, lengkap dengan wajah yang dilumuri bedak betulan. Kostumnya sungguh luar biasa. Berwarna-warni, mengkilap, berenda, bahkan berduri. Narcissa tidak pernah melihat karnaval yang seperti ini…

Sebagai wanita, selain kostum, mata Narcissa dengan cepat tertahan pada berbagai dagangan. Berbagai makanan dan minuman warna-warni, buah-buahan, kerajinan rajut dari rotan, boneka-boneka porselen indah, sepatu dan pakaian dengan motif dan warna cerah, barang-barang lain yang tidak dikenal Narcissa, bahkan ada yang menjual berbagai tepung beraneka warna. Tepung-tepung itu beraroma harum dan tidak jelas apa gunanya. Salah satu pedagang yang berbahasa sama dengan Narcissa meneriakkan bahwa tepung itu hanya dikhususkan untuk ditabur-tabur saja saat kita sedang bosan. Narcissa segera membeli semua tepung. Dan masih ada banyak lagi yang bisa dia beli... Sebelum uang aneh yang dia tukarkan di penginapan tadi habis.

Seolah tidak mau kalah dengan lapak dan tenda berbagai warna, pusat kota itu juga tak kalah cantik. Kanal-kanal dan berpuluh-puluh gondola mengitari bangunan tua besar berkubah dari batu putih. Beberapa bangunan juga dipergunakan sebagai restoran dan kafe kecil pinggir jalan yang memukau. Tinggal tambah kursi, meja, dan diberi kanopi serta bunga-bungaan, Narcissa merasa dia harus makan diluar setiap hari.

Para wisatawan yang sedang liburan musim panas dan tidak mau memakai kostum, tak henti-hentinya memotret. Mereka berpakaian santai dengan kaus atau kemeja lengan pendek dan celana kutung. Narcissa sama sekali tidak menganggap mereka sebagai gangguan. Dia sendiri hanya mengenakan gaun tanpa lengan sepanjang lutut yang ringan hari itu.

Terdengar suara sentakkan di salah satu kafe. Narcissa mengenal suara itu, lalu memutar mata saat menyadari dia sudah sampai di tempat dia memulai sewaktu memutari alun-alun tersebut. Di pojok salah satu kafe yang berdinding biru muda, duduk seorang pria tampan yang tampaknya bisa dianggap salah satu peserta karnaval. Dia mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang hitam di hari sepanas ini. Walaupun masih muda, dia menggenggam tongkat dengan kepala ular perak. Rambutnya yang pirang perak layu sementara matanya terus-menerus memandang curiga pada wisatawan yang berlalu-lalang. Pria itu baru saja membentak dua badut yang tampaknya memutuskan bahwa berlatih jungkir balik di depan meja kafe adalah ide yang bagus.

Dengan berat hati, Narcissa menghampiri pria tersebut.

"Memarahi Muggle lagi? Kau harusnya ikut aku belanja, Lucius..." desah Narcissa sambil menarik kursi. "Aku jadi tidak enak bersenang-senang sementara kau di sini sendiri... Dan apa yang kau minum itu?"

Lucius Malfoy sepertinya punya kemampuan suara-perut karena bibirnya hanya bergerak sedikit kalau dia sedang marah, "Kau memang seharusnya merasa tidak enak, Cissy! Dan nama minuman ini adalah _Coca Cola_. Pelayan yang kurang ajar itu menertawaiku saat aku memesan soda dan tidak bisa menyebutkan apa merk-nya. Dan jangan harap aku mau mengurusi pembayarannya. Aku akan selalu mengingat tempat makan terakhir yang kita datangi kemarin, yang pelayannya menertawai kita saat kita sibuk dengan uang-uang kertas itu!"

Narcissa tertawa dan segera memanggil pelayan untuk minta dibawakan _Coca Cola_ yang sama dengan Lucius. Lalu menggenggam tangan Lucius dari seberang meja. Lucius menolak sentuhan Narcissa tapi tak urung membiarkannya juga pada akhirnya.

"Kau harusnya memperhatikan pelajaran Telaah Muggle-mu..."

"Kau tahu betul aku mengikuti pelajaran itu hanya demi nilai sempurna. Setiap pelajaran kuhabiskan dengan menjilat betapa bagusnya model pakaian Profesor Wyatt yang mirip Kappa itu..." bantah Lucius.

"Jangan terlalu tegang, Lucius... Ini mungkin liburanmu yang paling unik..."

"Dan kotor. Aku bahkan tidak yakin minuman ini terbuat dari air matang. Dan kau tahu siapa disekeliling kita ini, Cissy? Muggle!"

Lucius mengatakan 'Muggle' dengan cara yang sama kalau orang sedang menyumpahi pengemis.

"Ayolah, jangan begitu... Bahkan di Perancis, tempat liburan favorit keluarga kita, beberapa tempat wisatanya ada di kota Muggle."

Lucius menggumam tak jelas yang intinya dia tidak akan setuju apapun yang dikatakan Narcissa. Maka setelah _Coca Cola_ Narcissa, yang ternyata sangat enak, habis, Narcissa memutuskan untuk pulang ke penginapan. Lucius tersenyum lebar untuk yang pertama kalinya hari itu. Ditambah lagi, mereka hanya perlu meninggalkan uang kertas di meja untuk pembayaran.

Mereka bergandengan tangan sementara tangan lainnya menjinjing belanjaan Narcissa. Penginapan Narcissa sebenarnya agak jauh, berada di kota kecil lainnya di negara tersebut. Mereka berjalan melewati berbagai jembatan kayu kecil. Favorit Narcissa adalah gondola. Yang tampaknya juga digandrungi hampir dari semua pasangan yang mendatangi negara tersebut. Narcissa sudah naik gondola itu hampir tiga kali. Lucius sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Terutama karena Muggle yang mendayuh gondolanya selalu menyanyi dan tidak bisa bahasa Inggris.

Lucius tampaknya berusaha sekuat mungkin agar perhatian Narcissa tidak teralih pada gondola maupun karnaval. Mereka berjalan sangat cepat sampai kepada salah satu gang gelap yang tidak akan dilalui siapa-siapa…

Kali ini aroma laut yang asin terasa lebih pekat. Angin bertiup kencang khas dataran tinggi. Gang yang mereka lewati berjalan batu. Kini tidak lagi gelap. Lampu-lampu jalan mulai dinyalakan. Warna kuning cahaya memancar menerangi rumah-rumah berwarna-warni. Narcissa menikmati sekilas pemandangan menakjubkan ini walaupun Lucius terus menariknya agar berjalan lebih cepat.

Jalan-jalan sempit dan menanjak mulai terbentang dihadapan mereka. Lalu beberapa tangga batu. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di benteng tinggi menghadap langsung ke lautan. Jauh dibawah tebing, beberapa perahu ditarik tinggi ke pantai. Narcissa melihat mereka dengan galau. Rasanya baru kemarin dia menaiki perahu tersebut. Hanya saja, akan sulit sekali mengajak Lucius naik perahu lagi. Baik Narcissa maupun Lucius sendiri baru mengetahui bahwa Lucius ternyata mabuk laut.

Penginapan mereka nyaman dan mungil, terletak di bagian paling atas pulau tersebut. Sama seperti rumah-rumah lainnya, dindingnya pun penuh warna dan bunga. Penginapan itu terlihat kecil pada pandangan pertama. Para wisatawan mungkin ragu kalau akan menginap di tempat yang sekecil itu. Tapi setelah memasuki halamannya, bahkan pintu gerbangnya tiga kali tinggi Lucius. Penginapan itu cukup megah dengan dua lantai. Lantai atas yang paling diminati. Yaitu kamar dengan pemandangan lautan. Disisi lainnya tentu pemandangan kota yang berwarna-warni, membuat Narcissa tidak bosan memandang matahari terbit dan tenggelam dari balkon kamarnya.

Pemilik penginapan itu pastilah seorang ahli Mantra Perluasan yang hebat.

Narcissa Black adalah penyihir wanita berusia tujuh belas tahun, tentu saja dia tidak asing dengan Mantra. Selain sihir, dia dianugerahi banyak hal yang akan membuat anak-anak manapun iri. Kecantikannya klasik dengan rambut pirang emas yang panjang, mata sebiru langit, tubuh menjulang semampai. Lahir dari keluarga bangsawan yang terkenal dan kaya raya, membuat Narcissa tidak pernah kekurangan apapun. Narcissa juga telah menjalani sekolahnya di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, sekolah terbaik di Inggris, dengan hasil memuaskan dan sekarang akan memasuki kelas terakhirnya.

Semua dalam hidup Narcissa adalah mimpi yang menjadi nyata. Hanya saja, belakangan ini masalah tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan Narcissa, entah mulai darimana, terseret didalamnya.

Penyebabnya mungkin adalah Lucius Malfoy. Pria muda yang ada disampingnya saat ini adalah 'cinta dalam hidupnya'. Narcissa tidak pernah mengumbar ini kepada Lucius maupun yang lainnya. Karena itu bukanlah sekedar kata-kata picisan biasa.

Muggle, sebutan para penyihir untuk orang-orang yang tidak mempunyai kemampuan sihir, telah lama takut pada hal-hal yang diluar pengertian mereka. Perburuan penyihir di masa lampau hanyalah satu contoh besar bahwa tidaklah bijaksana untuk mengumumkan, apalagi menyihir, secara terang-terangan di depan Muggle. Akhirnya para penyihir mengalah dan memutuskan untuk hidup tersembunyi dari mata Muggle yang ingin tahu.

Tapi mereka tidak akan sepenuhnya bebas. Bahkan sejarah penyihir sama tuanya dengan Muggle. Mereka akan selalu bertalian. Dan dari sanalah penyihir-penyihir yang dilahirkan dari Muggle bermunculan. Para penyihir menyebutnya kelahiran-Muggle. Beberapa menyebutnya Darah-lumpur...

Sudah menjadi sifat manusia untuk berlaku egois. Terutama apabila mereka merasa punya kemampuan yang ajaib melebihi makhluk lain. Maka dari itu, beberapa penyihir yang sangat bangga pada statusnya, menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai penyihir darah-murni.

Keluarga penyihir murni memiliki banyak kecenderungan seperti keluarga ekslusif lainnya. Mereka menolak eksistensi para penyihir kelahiran-Muggle yang mereka anggap tidak dapat dipercaya. Mereka juga menolak untuk menikah dengan Darah-lumpur apalagi dengan Muggle biasa. Mereka sangat menjaga kemurnian darah. Narcissa Black datang dari salah satu keluarga tersebut.

Membanggakan diri sebagai keluarga kuno tanpa adanya ikatan pernikahan dengan penyihir kelahiran-Muggle membuat mereka hanya berteman dengan keluarga yang itu-itu saja. Black sama halnya dengan Malfoy. Menjunjung tinggi darah mereka yang murni dan emas mereka yang banyak. Narcissa telah terbiasa melihat Lucius, tunggal dari keluarga terkaya di kelompok mereka, dengan segala kegagahan dan kemewahannya semenjak kecil. Sehingga dia tidak pernah ingat apakah dia pernah naksir cowok lain sedari dulu.

Tapi Narcissa tidak sendirian. Banyak gadis seumurannya yang juga menjadi kandidat untuk pendamping Lucius. Bahkan teman-teman sekelasnya pun pernah diundang makan malam Natal di Malfoy Manor, untuk diukur kesepandanannya dengan Lucius. Mereka tidak pernah tahu, atau tidak mau tahu, bahwa bahkan saat itu Lucius, dengan titel keluarga bangsawan, emas, permata, dan tanah yang berlimpah di tangan ayahnya, prestasinya di sekolah serta ketampanannya, telah memilih untuk fokus pada satu hal saja.

Lucius telah bergabung dengan salah satu kelompok tertentu. Dan itu bukanlah kelompok _belajar_. Melainkan kelompok yang dibentuk oleh penyihir yang berambisi menguasai dunia...

Pelahap Maut adalah nama yang diberikan Tuan mereka. Lord Voldemort. Narcissa tahu sedikit banyak, dari pengalamannya yang menyakitkan, beberapa hal tentang Pelahap Maut.

Awalnya, mereka adalah kelompok yang amat rahasia, tapi telah menyebarkan banyak teror mengerikan, terutama pada Muggle dan siapapun yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Komunitas sihir menganggap mereka sebagai geng orang jahat dan menyerahkan penanganan pada Kementerian Sihir. Tapi saat ini, Pelahap Maut tampaknya telah memutuskan untuk bergerak terang-terangan. Narcissa sebenarnya telah melihat sendiri. Jauh dari beberapa keinginan anggotanya yang hanya ingin superioritas darah-murni, mencari kekuatan, atau menginginkan cipratan kekuasaan, atau yang benar-benar kejam, Lord Voldemort sudah berada setaraf iblis.

Pelahap Maut berintikan sihir ada diatas segalanya. Yang kurang lebih sama dengan pendapat Lucius akan murninya darah mereka, dan betapa penyihir kelahiran Muggle, juga Muggle sendiri, adalah cacing. Sejauh ini, yang dilakukan Lucius dan teman-temannya adalah mengacau dan menyiksa sebanyak mungkin orang. Itu mungkin meningkatkan kepercayaan diri bagi sebagian orang, tapi juga bisa membuat gila beberapa orang.

Narcissa mungkin adalah yang kedua. Maka saat Lucius menyatakan perasaannya juga pada Narcissa, hal itu bukanlah mimpi Narcissa yang menjadi nyata, tapi mungkin adalah tamparan keras untuk menghadapi realita.

Narcissa yang angkuh tapi lembut hati, mewarisi salah satu sifat keluarga Black yang menurun dalam darah mereka, yang apabila digambarkan dalam metafora adalah; akan terjun dari tebing tertinggi manapun apabila diperlukan.

Narcissa tidak tertarik bergabung dengan Pelahap Maut, walaupun dulu dia kekasih Lucius. Kakak tertua Narcissa, Bellatrix Black, adalah anggota Pelahap Maut teladan juga. Tapi sejauh ini yang dilakukan Narcissa adalah, menghambat beberapa rencana mereka, kabur apabila diperlukan, banyak berbohong, dan menikah diam-diam dengan Lucius.

Kejadiannya adalah awal liburan musim panas kemarin. Tahun itu bukanlah tahun yang tenang bagi remaja seusianya. Narcissa belum pulih dari traumanya atas kejadian-kejadian di tahun kelima sekolahnya saat Lucius datang dan menganggap membuat permainan-untuk-mengacaukan-Hogwarts itu ide bagus. Sejauh ini, sekolah sudah mulai kacau, Narcissa, sebagai murid teladan, dicurigai, beberapa undang-undang yang melarang sihir di depan Muggle hancur, berujung pada Narcissa yang dicurigai lagi sebagai pelaku. Narcissa sudah ditahan, disiksa Dementor, dan masuk dalam daftar remaja bermasalah di Kementerian Sihir.

Tapi hal itu bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan dengan masuknya tentara Muggle ke Hogwarts atas provokasi Lucius, dan teman-teman Pelahap Mautnya. Nyaris berujung pada nyawanya. Tapi itu juga bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan dengan kebohongan Lucius tentang kegadisan Narcissa, yang membuat Narcissa nyaris lumpuh menuruti semua perintah Lucius...

Marah sekaligus takut kehilangan, Narcissa memutuskan untuk menikahinya...

Cersei Lannister, pembela Narcissa saat dia disidang, adalah wanita yang sama angkuh dan ningratnya dengan Narcissa. Selain itu Cersei pintar dan selalu mendapatkan apapun yang dia mau. Narcissa memutuskan bahwa Cersei adalah wanita yang bisa dia jadikan panutan sesungguhnya dibandingkan dengan beberapa kelompok wanita akademik yang dulu pernah Narcissa kagumi.

"Profesor Marchbanks? Ya. Dia dan Klub Elanor-nya sangat berpengaruh. Aku adalah salah satu pengurus klub itu..." kata Cersei sambil merapikan bordiran jubahnya.

"_Kau _anggota klub _minum teh_?" ujar Narcissa tak percaya.

Nyaris dua tahun yang lalu Narcissa menginginkan hal yang sama yang diinginkan oleh gadis-gadis dari keluarga ternama. Griselda Marchbanks memimpin klub sosial beranggotakan wanita-wanita kelas atas yang pintar dan berpengaruh. Elit dan berwibawa. Bahkan ibu Narcissa dan teman-temannya saat ini tidak pernah diundang masuk Klub Elanor, nama perkumpulan tersebut, karena dianggap terlalu rasis.

Tapi Narcissa merasa masa depannya akan cemerlang dan kembali normal lagi kalau dia bisa masuk klub tersebut. Maka, dengan anugerah kekeraskepalaan keluarganya, Narcissa berusaha masuk menjadi anggota sampai akhirnya Profesor Marchbanks mengundangnya sendiri untuk bergabung.

Tetapi sekali lagi, realita menamparnya keras. Narcissa tidak memberi kabar apa-apa kepada Profesor Marchbanks karena merasa bahwa statusnya sebagai tunangan Lucius dulu hanya akan 'membawa noda pada taplak meja klub mereka yang putih bersih terhormat'.

"Itu bukan sekedar klub minum teh, Cissy, walaupun kuakui mereka tahu bagaimana cara mengadakan _soiree_. Aku mendapatkan banyak hal dan juga koneksi. Juga itulah yang diharapkan dari wanita-wanita di lingkungan kita..." jelas Cersei.

Narcissa masih belum tertarik lagi pada klub-klub apapun, tapi mempercayai Cersei. Didukung ilmu Cersei tentang hukum sihir, Narcissa memintanya untuk menjadi saksi pada pernikahannya dengan Lucius.

"Beberapa orang akan menganggapnya tidak jantan... Dan mungkin Lucius juga..." kata Cersei beberapa jam sebelum Lucius datang. Lucius sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Narcissa memerintahkan Dobby untuk membawa paksa Lucius menuju pernikahan kejutan ini.

"Dia memang tidak jantan... Yah, sedikit..." desah Narcissa. "Bahkan sepupuku yang pencinta Muggle, Sirius, masih lebih berani. Tapi... itu bukan alasan untuk aku tidak bersamanya. Hidup terlalu singkat," Narcissa mulai tersekat. "Dan aku tidak bisa menunggu untuk mengambil tindakan..."

Setelah upacara selesai, Cersei menawarkan menyembunyikan foto-foto pernikahan mereka di tempatnya.

"Selain saksi, kalian juga harus punya foto. Itu bukti sekaligus kenang-kenangan. Dan jangan khawatir, pendeta dan juru kamera itu sudah lama bersama keluargaku. Lalu..."

Cersei mengalungkan liontin klasik dan tampak murah berbentuk hati. Didalamnya ternyata ada foto ketika Narcissa dan Lucius saling mengikat janji.

"Hati-hati, jangan sampai ketahuan. Maaf aku tidak menemukan yang buatan goblin asli. Tapi, selamat bulan madu..."

Narcissa akhirnya mendapatkan liburannya. Liburan yang sempurna dengan Lucius disampingnya. Tanpa ada ketakutan apapun karena mereka bepergian ke luar negeri. Tanpa penginapan-penginapan besar yang bisa terlacak, tanpa burung hantu untuk membawa surat, ataupun apapun yang menghubungkan mereka dengan kehidupan mereka di Inggris. Cersei akan mengaturkan untuk mereka dengan berbicara pada masig-masing keluarga. Dia adalah pembela sekaligus pemanipulasi terbaik sehingga Narcissa tidak ambil pusing apapun yang akan dikatakan Cersei pada ayah-ibunya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau bermalam dulu di Paris?" kata Lucius saat itu. "Itu kota favoritmu, bukan?"

Narcissa mengerudungi rambutnya dengan syal tebal, bersiap ber-apparate. Lalu menghampiri Lucius dan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Lucius.

"Tapi Perancis membosankan... Aku terlalu sering kesana. Kudengar Yunani menyenangkan..."

"Kota itu hanya ada reruntuhan, Cissy..."

"Dan Italia," kata Narcissa tegas. Ingin mengunjungi beberapa kota, bahkan negara, sekaligus. "Aku selalu ingin melihat Pathernon... Dan kota-kota di Italia yang berwarna-warni…" bisik Narcissa. "Kudengar sangat romantis di sana, lalu..."

Lucius akhirnya tersenyum dan menciumnya. Mengikuti keinginan Narcissa.

Mereka hanya satu kali melihat bangunan legendaris Pathernon itu karena memilih untuk mengunci diri di paviliun penginapan mereka...

"Setelah kendala bahasa yang begitu menyebalkan, aku akhirnya menemukan sesuatu untuk melindungimu," kata Lucius pada suatu pagi.

Narcissa memilih sarapan di tempat tidur selama beberapa hari ini karena dia terlalu malas untuk melakukan apapun selain tersenyum-senyum bahagia.

"Oh, ya?"

"Ini," kata Lucius sambil menyerahkan satu botol besar ramuan.

Ada situs-situs sihir di Yunani, mungkin sama banyaknya dengan Inggris. Baik Cersei maupun Lucius sendiri telah mengetahui tempat-tempat itu karena biasanya Yunani juga menjadi salah satu destinasi studi banding murid-murid Hogwarts. Tapi Cersei telah meminjami paviliun pribadinya. Dan syukurlah, mereka jadi tidak pernah bertemu dengan murid Hogwarts manapun.

"Ramuan?" tanya Narcissa bingung karena tidak bisa membaca aksara dalam bahasa Yunani asli.

"Di minum sebulan sekali sudah cukup. Kita kemarin tidak berhati-hati... Aku tidak yakin Hogwarts mau menerima murid yang hamil..."

"Apa?" tanya Narcissa kaget.

"Jangan khawatir... Sudah kubilang itu akan melindungimu... Kita suami dan istri sekarang. Dan kau masih harus sekolah satu tahun lagi, Cissy. Dan orang tua kita tidak boleh tahu. Begitu pula dengan... yah, teman-teman kita..."

"Dan Tuan-mu..." kata Narcissa tiba-tiba tidak bersemangat menyeruput kopinya lagi.

Lucius mencium kedua tangannya, "Ya, terutama Tuan-ku. Walaupun dia menyetujui pernikahan antar darah-murni, aku melakukan sesuatu dibelakangnya saat ini, yang mungkin berujung hukuman- Tapi jangan khawatir..." Lucius mengubah topik, "Segera setelah kau lulus kita mungkin bisa dengan resmi memberitahukan kalau kita sudah menikah dan kau ada didalam perlindunganku..."

"Aku tidak mau jadi Pelahap Maut," gumam Narcissa sekonyong-konyong.

Narcissa menatap mata Lucius, mencoba menerka balasannya. Apakah dia berharap Narcissa mengikuti jejak sang suami untuk itu? Apakah Narcissa harus mendukung layaknya istri sejati? Menunggu di rumah sementara Lucius pergi memenuhi panggilan Tuan-nya, melakukan entah-apa dan entah-apa yang mungkin bisa menghalanginya kembali pulang... Jauh setelah pernikahan, ternyata ada banyak hal yang menambah pikiran selain Ramuan Penunda Kehamilan.

"Itu bukan tempat buatmu, Cissy. Jangan khawatir..."

Narcissa tertegun-tegun mendengar jawaban Lucius. Mencari-cari lagi kebohongan dalam suaranya. Apakah dia juga sedang belajar untuk menjadi dewasa?

"Nah, tiga sendok makan cukup, Cissy... Mau minum sekarang?"

.

.

.

Setelah bosan dengan Yunani, mereka ke Italia. Di negara itu ternyata banyak sekali kota kecil yang menanti untuk dikunjungi. Juga banyak tempat yang penuh situs sihir dan komunitasnya. Mereka menggunakan jaringan _floo_ internasional untuk menghemat tenaga ber-apparate. Lucius dengan senang hati bercengkerama dengan penyihir-penyihir terhormat di sana, bertukar ilmu, mantra, juga artefak-artefak kuno untuk koleksi. Narcissa sungguh senang Lucius tidak berkampanye tentang Pelahap Maut, walaupun koper mereka sekarang setengahnya berisi barang-barang baru Lucius.

Awalnya mereka berjalan tanpa arah, hanya ingin kabur sejenak dari kegilaan kemarin dan berkeliling Eropa. Tapi beberapa saran dari teman baru Lucius membuat mereka mendarat di kota-kota kecil yang merupakan 'tempat yang bagus untuk waktu berkualitas bersama kekasih'. Kota-kota kecil hanya mempunyai sedikit tempat tinggal penyihir, atau tidak sama sekali. Hal ini yang membuat Lucius senewen beberapa hari terakhir.

Narcissa juga ikut uring-uringan, masalahnya ada beberapa hal yang memang tidak dapat mereka hindari. Realitas yang sedang mereka tangguhkan saat itu.

Di malam-malam harinya saat Narcissa tertidur, dia bisa merasakan panas yang membara berasal dari lengan Lucius yang memeluknya. Melihat tanda kegelapan yang hitam legam di depan matanya sendiri membuat Narcissa _shock_. Dia merasa Pangeran Kegelapan sungguh dekat. Tidak terkecoh oleh perpindahan mereka yang terus-menerus.

Tapi Lucius tidak mempedulikannya. Dia menarik Narcissa mendekat lagi dan mereka pun kembali tidur. Narcissa menghindari memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi sekembalinya Lucius dari liburan mereka. Siapa yang pernah mengabaikan panggilan Tuan mereka?

Narcissa selalu memeluk Lucius erat-erat, saat pikiran itu membayang di kepalanya...

.

.

.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita pergi ke Paris besok. Akan terlalu jauh bagi kita pulang ke Inggris," kata Lucius pagi itu.

Narcissa sedang mengisi _sandwich_ untuk bekal dengan segala yang bisa dia isi. Mereka berencana piknik di salah satu kebun anggur rekomendasi teman baru Lucius waktu itu, hanya beberapa detik ber-apparate dari penginapan, Narcissa sudah mulai bosan dengan keluhan Lucius tentang pasar-kotor-Muggle. Kebun anggur itu dimiliki penyihir juga.

Tidak terbiasa menyiapkan bekal sendirian, Narcissa mengisi roti-roti itu dengan berbagai kemungkinan selai. Menjadi jago masak seperti Kreacher mungkin adalah salah satu yang harus dia tambahkan ke daftar-cara-menjadi-istri-yang-baik-nya.

Mendengar kata-kata pulang membuat botol selainya hampir jatuh, "Ke Inggris? Kita bahkan belum ke Spanyol. Kudengar di sana banyak pantai indah juga. Atau tarian, ya? Aku lupa- Lalu bagaimana dengan Swiss? Kita belum lihat area pegunungan! Kita masih punya waktu dua minggu lagi..."

"Kau bilang kita hanya akan pergi ke Yunani dan Italia! Lagipula tidak pas dua minggu, bukan?" potong Lucius gusar. "Kau lupa pernikahan kakakmu, Cissy. Ibumu akan marah. Kau belum mengepas gaunmu dan sebagainya. Kau juga belum membeli semua pelengkapan sekolahmu yang baru..."

Narcissa tidak berminat lagi mengoles apapun. Ada pembicaraan tentang sekolah di tengah bulan madu mereka membuat Narcissa jadi dobel sebal.

"Tapi pemandangan pegunungan Swiss yang kuimpikan..." rajuk Narcissa pelan.

"Hogwarts ada di atas pegunungan juga , Cissy! Kau akan puas melihatnya setahun kedepan... Kita ke Perancis besok..."

"Baiklah, baiklah! Sebaiknya kita bergegas. Dan kalau kita mengepak nanti sore, mungkin kita bisa ke Spanyol beberapa hari, sebelum ke Perancis..."

.

.

.

Baik Swiss maupun Spanyol tidak akan pernah Narcissa kunjungi tahun ini. Mereka bertengkar sepanjang hari. Dan berujung pada kalapnya Lucius meminum anggur ratusan tahun milik si pengusaha anggur. Narcissa akhirnya tahu alasannya, Lucius sengaja pingsan karena dia tidak mau ber-apparate dan mengontak jaringan _floo_ luar negeri manapun. Walaupun Narcissa menyadarkannya dengan mantra, Lucius tetap berlagak ketagihan anggur lezat itu dan minum lagi sampai tak sadarkan diri.

Narcissa lelah berdebat. Sepertinya berkeliling kota-kota Eropa membuat tubuhnya memberontak juga. Dan yang terpenting, Narcissa bukanlah hanya sekedar tunangan Lucius lagi sekarang. Dia adalah istrinya. Dan _jabatan_ itu membuatnya sedikit banyak harus menghormati sang suami.

Dengan mata bengkak karena merajuk, pagi itu Narcissa menatap dikejauhan pasar pagi yang ramai dengan penduduknya yang segar habis mandi, wangi roti dari oven pertama, aroma asin bubur serta angin laut yang bercampur dengan aroma kopi. Ketika siang hari tiba, mereka sudah sampai ke perkebunan Perancis di sisi salah satu desa sihir di kota itu. Lucius terlalu pusing untuk ber-apparate sehingga mereka mencari perapian _floo_ internasional terdekat.

Menara Eiffel milik Muggle ciri khas kota Paris menjadi pemandangan dari jendela penginapan milik mereka malam itu. Narcissa terlalu malas untuk bangun dari tempat tidur. Begitu pula Lucius. Penginapan ini adalah satu-satunya yang menghadap langsung ke menara tersebut. Salah satu syarat Narcissa agar mereka bisa pergi dari Italia adalah Lucius harus mencarikannya penginapan yang menghadap langsung menara terkenal tersebut. Dan posisi bulannya harus pas sehingga Narcissa bisa memandangi keduanya.

"Ini adalah penginapan Muggle..." desis Lucius menuntut, walaupun dia terlihat nyaman di atas bantal suteranya. Si manajer penginapan tersebut terkesan melihat pakaian mereka yang dianggapnya klasik dan aristrokrat. Manajer itu juga langsung membungkuk-bungkuk saat Lucius menyerahkan bergepok-gepok uang Muggle, lebih karena malas menghitung. Si manager yang lebih hormat padanya dibandingkan Dobby si peri-rumah, membuat dia mungkin menjadi satu-satunya Muggle yang diberi senyum tipis Lucius.

"Kau harus membayar untuk semua kesulitanku."

"Dengan senang hati..." desah Narcissa mendekat, menciumnya...

.

.

.

Pernikahan Bella dan Rodolphus diselenggarakan di rumah musim panas merangkap penginapan milik keluarga besar Black yang bertempat di sebuah kota kecil di pinggir pantai. Beberapa rumah keluarga penyihir juga bertempat disana. Besar dan megah dengan pemandangan laut terbaik. Maka Narcissa mendapati dirinya dalam suasana yang tidak asing. Dia dan Lucius pun menikah di tempat seperti itu, hanya saja malam hari. Dan beberapa tempat liburan mereka juga berupa pantai. Narcissa tidak mengeluh walaupun dia merasa akan bosan pada air asin. Lautan luas mungkin adalah yang dibutuhkannya untuk melegakan perasaan.

"Aku selalu berpikir bahwa Bella akan menikah di suatu gereja tua. Di perkotaan. Mungkin dengan berbagai kerangka pada desain interiornya. Sangat gotik. Lalu memakai gaun pengantin warna hitam sepertiku. Tapi dia bilang ingin pernikahan di pinggir pantai yang penuh kelapa dan matahari..."

Narcissa menggandeng Lucius, agak cemas, sementara mereka memasuki pintu gerbang.

"Yah, kau mungkin akan terkejut, Cissy. Tapi pernikahan bukan hanya tentang kedua pengantin, melainkan juga dua keluarga... Kita mungkin harus berhenti membicarakan ini. Kau tidak tahu kapan kau akan keseleo lidah tentang pernikahan kita..."

"Aku tidak akan besar mulut," protes Narcissa.

"Dan kau sebaiknya menanggalkan liontin itu. Itu barang murahan, Cissy... Kalau mereka sampai melihatnya..."

"Aku tidak mau melepaskan ini..."

"Baik! Jangan bicara lagi, itu Regulus kukira yang menghampiri kita..."

Anak berambut hitam dan berjubah hijau sedang berlari membelah lapangan berumput ke pintu gerbang. Dia adalah Regulus Black, sepupu Narcissa. Regulus naik ke kelas tiga tahun ini. Dan dia dengan cepat bertambah tinggi. Wajahnya tampan sementara jerawat kecil mulai muncul tanda kedewasaan. Regulus tetap mempunyai raut muka yang masam. Sepupu Narcissa yang lain, kakak Regulus, Sirius Black si kambing hitam, tidak terlihat menyambut.

"Kalian datang tepat waktu, Cissy, Lucius... Mereka masih mengepas... Dan Cissy diminta langsung ke ruang ganti..." kata Regulus terengah.

Narcissa refleks mengelus liontinnya ketika bertatapan dengan Regulus, "Aku segera kesana setelah mengantar Lucius ke kamarnya. Kemana aku minta kuncinya? Dan kurasa kakakmu tidak datang?"

Regulus mencibir, "Ibu tidak menginginkannya. Dia bertingkah bahkan sebelum kita sampai ke King's Cross. Paman Alphard menjemputnya seminggu setelah liburan..."

Narcissa tidak sempat memikirkan Sirius, yang mungkin saat ini sedang di Spanyol atau Swiss, mengacau dengan kelompok nakalnya. Sebebas-bebasnya Narcissa, Sirius masih lebih bebas dibandingkan dia... Melihat orang-orang berlalu-lalang di lobi penginapan membuat Narcissa stres. Mereka membawa pot bunga besar, berbagai kain, dan lampu gantung untuk dekorasi final. Hanya saja, karena semua penyihir, benda-benda tersebut melayang-layang berbahaya.

Tetapi begitu melihat ayah dan ibunya, Narcissa tahu alasannya mengapa dia begitu senewen sejak kemarin.

"Cissy!"

Ibunya menghambur dan menangis tersedu-sedu, seperti biasa. Rambutnya terpulas hitam semua. Samar-samar ada aroma cat dari kepalanya. Ibunya yang kembali sadar penampilan membuat Narcissa agak lega. Pernikahan membuat ibunya kembali senang dan sibuk. Setelah tahun lalu begitu tertekan dengan anak perempuan bungsunya yang setengah kriminal dan diragukan kewarasannya.

Bibi Walburga, sedang setengah jalan mengepas gaunnya sehingga bahunya terbuka sebelah. Dia menghampiri juga sambil mengelus-elus rambut Narcissa.

Tapi yang membuat Narcissa amat merasa bersalah adalah, ketika ayahnya meneriaki semua pelayan agar membawa gaun pengiring pengantin dan dia membawakan sendiri dus-dus berisi sepatu pilihan untuk Narcissa.

"Ayah, kau tidak perlu membawakan..." desah Narcissa gugup, dia mengelus liontinnya lagi, kini bersama cincin pemberian Lucius yang masih dikenakan di jari manis kirinya.

"Tidak, tidak... Kau duduklah dan kami akan pilihkan yang pantas untukmu. Kau pasti lelah setelah perjalananmu. Bagaimana Lucius? Apakah kalian bersenang-senang? Cersei bilang dia merekomendasikan beberapa rumah peristirahatan bagi kalian, sehingga kami tidak perlu mengirimi burung hantu dan tak perlu cemas, lalu..."

Wajah ayahnya tiba-tiba bersemburat merah. Narcissa merasa kupingnya panas lagi. Narcissa tahu, ayahnya mungkin akan meledak apabila mengetahui Narcissa dan Lucius hanya berdua saja dalam satu atap. Tapi juga khawatir Narcissa akan stres mendadak lagi apabila dimarahi.

"Oh, ya! Cersei sangat baik hati begitu pula teman-temannya. Mereka punya penginapan dengan _banyak_ kamar. Lucius selalu bergaul dengan kenalannya untuk studi banding sementara aku hanya belanja saja," kata Narcissa agak terlalu cepat.

Wajah ayahnya kini rileks lagi.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau harus menceritakannya pada kami... Tapi itu bisa menunggu. Coba pakai ini, Cissy..." kata ibunya sambil menyodorkan gaun yang digantung. "Jangan khawatir, apabila terlalu sempit kami bisa membetulkannya lagi..."

Narcissa jadi tidak percaya diri karena dia merasa gemuk. Beberapa bulan ini sangat membahagiakan sehingga dia sama sekali tidak mengatur porsi makannya. Tapi gaun berwarna kuning-putih yang panjang itu masih muat di tubuhnya dengan sempurna.

Melihat tema pernikahan yang serba lembut membuat Narcissa teringat si pengantin sendiri.

"Mana Bella? Apakah dia sedang istirahat?"

"Dia sedang perawatan tubuh di kamarnya, Cissy," jawab Bibi Walburga. "Tapi mungkin sudah selesai. Kau mau bertemu dengannya?"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Narcissa mengetuk kamar pengantin yang berbau semilir. Dia tidak pernah mengingat Bella peduli pada hal semacam masker ataupun pijat kecantikan. Hal ini semakin membuat Narcissa aneh.

"Cissy! Kau datang terlambat!"

Bella membuka pintu dan aroma bunga-bungaan tiba-tiba menyergapnya. Narcissa kini melihatnya untuk yang pertama kali semenjak Bella mendatangi rumah minum Hog's Head untuk menilai kinerja ke-Pelahap Maut-an Lucius bulan Juni kemarin.

Tidak ada pelukan apapun datang dari kakaknya.

"Maafkan aku, Bella..." kata Narcissa sambil mendekap perutnya, kebingungan, Bella biasanya ramah terhadapnya walaupun dia kasar. "Mungkin aku lupa diri..."

Narcissa memasuki kamar mengikuti Bella dan segera saja terinjak olehnya sesuatu. Ternyata lantainya dibanjiri kelopak bunga.

"Kau masih harus belajar banyak, Cissy," potong Bella. "Kau membuat Lucius melewatkan semua aktivitas kami..."

"Aktivitas _kami_?" kaget sekaligus bingung. Kelopak bunganya menempel terus di sol sepatu Narcissa. Tidak adakah tempat untuk berjalan dengan benar di kamar ini?

"Ya! Tuan sebenarnya ingin Lucius melatih lagi mantra-mantra sihirnya, memperluas kerjasama dengan orang-orang Kementerian, dan berlatih strategi..."

"Aku tidak tahu Lucius tekan kontrak dengan semacam-latihan-perang..."

"Dia anggota Pelahap Maut, Cissy! Dan kejadian di Hogwarts kemarin tidak bisa dibilang sukses..."

"Muggle memasuki teritori sihir dan kau bilang itu kegagalan? Kalau kau mau bukti, sekarang semua dunia sihir sebenarnya sedang waspada terhadap kelompok kalian..."

Bella tampaknya akan membantah lagi, tapi dia urung mengeluarkan suara, kemudian dia menggeleng pasrah.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti cara-cara kami..."

"Lucius melakukan tugasnya seperti anak lulusan Hogwarts manapun. Sudah menjadi tradisi bahwa mereka pergi ke luar negeri untuk studi banding dan melakukan perjalanan... Aku hanya ikut dengannya..."

Bella menyentuh dada Narcissa yang membuatnya tersentak dan menghindar, "Ap-Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ya, Cissy... Kau bersenang-senang dan lupa diri... Sebagai calon istri yang baik, kau seharusnya mendukung apapun yang harus Lucius lakukan demi Tuannya..."

Gigi Narcissa menggeletuk saking marahnya, "Dan Dia sama sekali tidak memberimu cuti menikah kalau begitu?"

Bella menatap tajam Narcissa, kemudian mendesah dan mengangkat bahu.

"Hari ini terlalu indah untuk bertengkar... Maafkan aku, Cissy. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu bahwa Lucius mangkir beberapa bulan ini... Pertamanya dia bersemangat melakukan apapun untuk kita. Kemudian dia pergi berlibur begitu saja..."

Narcissa membuang muka. Lebih baik tidak berkata apa-apa yang malah akan membuat Bella curiga.

"Aku sebaiknya pergi, mengepas sepatu..." kata Narcissa buru-buru.

"Tidak! Kau pengiring pengantinku... Mari... Aku perlihatkan gaunku..."

Di lemari kloset, Bella mengeluarkan gaun pengantin yang dibungkus Mantra Pembungkus. Anti-kusut, anti-bau, dan anti-pengrusakan, berjaga-jaga apabila ada yang berniat menyabotase pernikahanmu. Bella mengangkat mantranya agar Narcissa bisa merasakan bahannya.

Gaun itu adalah impian Narcissa. Putih bersih, dengan bahu terbuka, dan menggembung indah di bagian bawahnya. Kerudungnya bertahtakan berlian. Mewah dan sangat elegan. Narcissa dengan refleks menatap Bella, yang ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tidak senang.

"Ibu ingin pesta pernikahannya semewah mungkin. Ini bukan gayaku. Tapi keluarga Rodolphus pun sependapat dengan Ibu... Yah, aku hanya perlu menjalaninya..."

Narcissa agak mengerti sekarang mengapa Bella banyak menekannya tadi. Dia mungkin agak tertekan. Bahkan acara pernikahannya sama sekali bukan mencerminkan dirinya.

"Yang terpenting adalah kau mencintai Rodolphus..." gumam Narcissa.

Bella menatapinya dan Narcissa baru menyadari sekarang, bahwa kantung mata Bella sama sekali hilang. Dia cantik sekali dan sederhana. Mirip Andromeda, kakak kedua Narcissa, yang dibuang keluarga karena menikah dengan penyihir kelahiran-Muggle.

"Oh, Adikku yang manis... Aku akan memberikan pernikahan penuh cinta ini untukmu kapan saja..."

Bella menghempaskan gaunnya ke Narcissa, tidak peduli apakah dia akan kusut atau ternoda.

"Lestrage adalah keluarga yang sepandan dengan kita. Reputasi terjaga dan berdarah-murni... Ada yang bilang kita hidup untuk ini, Cissy. Menikah dengan anak laki-laki yang dipilhkan keluarga kita. Untuk menjaga kemurnian darah... Aku tidak keberatan... Hanya saja..."

Bella terdiam. Suasana menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar beberapa pegawai katering yang sibuk di lantai bawah. Sementara itu Narcissa memeluk gaun Bella dengan erat. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah bertanya apakah Bella pernah mencintai seseorang. Apakah dia pernah peduli? Narcissa bahkan tidak yakin Bella tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Kekagumannya pada Lord Voldemort diluar cinta. Narcissa bahkan tidak tahu artinya dan tidak mau tahu. Narcissa bahkan tidak mau memikirkannya.

"Baiklah..." kata Bella tiba-tiba. "Mana Kreacher? KREACHER! Dia masih harus menebarkan ribuan kelopak bunga di kamarku ini..."

Seolah kamar ini belum memabukkan saja, ungkap Narcissa dalam hati. Dan dia bersyukur, setidaknya dia tidak menikah karena orang-orang mengharuskannya demikian...

.

.

.

Upacara pernikahan keesokan harinya berlangsung lancar dan sangat membuat pegal. Narcissa jalan terlebih dahulu ke altar, berdampingan dengan adik laki-laki Rodolphus, Rabastan. Rabastan cukup sopan dan baik, walaupun dia agak menjaga jarak. Narcissa tahu Rabastan, yang seangkatan dirinya dan juga anggota Pelahap Maut. Semua anggota mungkin sudah menyumpahi Narcissa sebagai ular licik yang menahan Lucius terlalu lama di sarang.

Narcissa berusaha keras untuk menaikkan dagunya dan tersenyum lebar saat Bella berjalan ke altar. Bella tampak tidak seperti dirinya, dalam artian bagus. Dia seperti seorang putri, yang membuat Bibi Walburga terisak amat keras, nyaris seperti cegukkan, saat Bella menyetujui kata-kata pendeta untuk menerima Rodolphus sebagai suaminya.

Burung-burung terbang ketika mereka berciuman untuk mengikat janji. Narcissa tidak berusaha untuk ikut heboh. Dia menatap ke kursi-kursi tamu, dimana Lucius duduk di jajaran kedua dari depan, bersama ayahnya. Lucius tidak heboh juga. Dia malah tampak agak gelisah.

Narcissa menyadari bahwa bulan madu mereka memang sudah usai...

"Ini Ayah ingin bicara..." kata Lucius sambil mengecup kening Narcissa kilat. "Kau oke? Aku akan ke tempat anak-anak yang lain dulu... Mereka semua datang..."

Lord Voldemort, syukurlah, tidak datang. Kementerian masih mencarinya untuk ditanyai atau malah dipenjarakan. Acara pernikahan anggota teladannya bukan hal penting bagi dirinya. Setidaknya demikian. Dan Narcissa harus merasa lega walaupun beberapa anggota Pelahap Maut teman Bella dan Lucius terlihat menggerombol di air mancur minuman. Berpakaian mahal dan terlihat sombong.

Abraxas Malfoy menghampiri Narcissa setelah Lucius pergi dan mencium kening Narcissa juga.

"Cissy, anakku..." katanya ramah. Abraxas kelihatan bertambah subur walaupun usaha penjahitnya sangat bagus menutupi beberapa lemak menggelambir. Ayah Lucius itu terlihat masih gagah dan dia sudah tidak batuk-batuk lagi.

"Terima kasih telah meyakinkan Lucius untuk jalan-jalan. Daripada dia melakukan, yah... hal-hal lain yang tidak kumengerti... Beberapa orang yang dikenalkan Cersei Lannister amat bagus untuk prospek bisnis. Ya. Walaupun kaya, galleon tidak tumbuh di tanah begitu saja dan tetap harus dicari, bukan? Aku khawatir aku terlalu memanjakannya sehingga dia lupa menjaga warisannya. Takutnya nanti ketika anak kalian lahir, kalian akan bangkrut. Lihat saja beberapa keluarga kuno yang bodoh, yang kerjanya hanya bisa menghamburkan harta, seperti keluarga Gaunt yang dulu kudengar kejayaan dan keruntuhan..."

"Jangan bicara layaknya kita akan runtuh dan kau akan..." potong Narcissa khawatir. Abraxas memang banyak kekurangan sebagai penyihir dan reputasinya sebagai penyuap lebih parah daripada keluarga Black. Tapi dialah satu-satunya orang tua yang dimiliki Lucius setelah ibunya terbunuh di tahun kelima Narcissa...

"Tentu tidak, _Dear_..." Abraxas menepuk-nepuk tangan Narcissa. "Aku hanya..."

Abraxas lalu memeluknya dengan kebapakan sambil berbisik lirih, "Hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan... Aku tahu dari beberapa sumberku... Dan... Apabila kau menerima ancaman dari... siapapun... Kau langsung datang temui aku..."

Abraxas melepas pelukan dan menilai ekspresi Narcissa, "Setelah istriku... aku semakin yakin bahwa dibalik pria hebat ada wanita yang juga hebat disampingnya... Aku tahu, kau akan menjadi Malfoy yang hebat..."

Saat ini pun aku sudah menjadi Malfoy, pikir Narcissa dalam hati. Narcissa hanya berharap Abraxas panjang umur untuk mengetahuinya.

"Aku pasti akan berusaha untuk itu, Sir..."

Abraxas tersenyum lega, "Baiklah, sudah waktunya aku menyapa orang tuamu. Membicarakan pernikahan kalian juga, eh? Kau pasti dapat NEWT yang bagus, Cissy..."

NEWT adalah ujian terakhir yang diberikan Hogwarts dan menjadi standar penting bagi mereka. Narcissa tidak yakin dia akan bekerja kantoran atau apa seselesainya dia dari sekolah dan akan memerlukan NEWT. Pembicaraan mereka sangat membuat frustasi, beralih kepada hal yang membuat Narcissa menambahkan beberapa hal pada daftarnya. Karir.

"Gaun bagus, Black... Kau kebanyakan makan ya liburan kemarin?"

Narcissa memutar matanya, mengenali suara itu. Yvonne Rosier menghampirinya sambil nyengir lebar. Kulit Yvonne kecokelatan juga. Mungkin dia berlibur juga di suatu pantai. Yvonne adalah teman Narcissa yang paling kritis. Dengan rambut cokelat sempurna yang ditata penuh gaya, Yvonne tampak ramping dibalut jubah pesta warna ungu muda.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Narcissa sambil memeluknya. Yvonne mengangguk yakin.

"Jangan khawatir, Cissy. Orang mungkin akan membandingkan pernikahanmu nanti dengan pernikahan Bella hari ini... Tapi kupikir segini, sih, masih kurang mewah... Lihat? Alas gelasnya bundar, bukan persegi. Ini tidak bagus... Dan air mancur anggurnya kurang tinggi..."

"Halo juga, Eva..." Narcissa tersenyum dan segera tenggelam lagi dibalik rambut halus pirang-stroberi milik Eva Nott, temannya juga. Dari balik rambut Eva, Narcissa bisa melihat tumpukan gelas anggur yang terisi sendiri secara terus-menerus dari atas. Sama seperti air mancur. Masih dikelilingi beberapa teman Lucius. "Kalau terlalu tinggi, semua akan menyangka kita mengundang raksasa..."

Mereka bertiga tertawa. Narcissa menyadari bahwa dia amat merindukan teman-temannya.

"Hei... Mana Gen?"

Genevive Zabini adalah teman Narcissa yang satu lagi. Dia cantik dan romantis, juga agak lugu. Tapi Narcissa selalu bergantung padanya soal masalah asmara. Sialnya, mungkin karena itulah Genevive mengalami hal yang tidak enak tahun ajaran kemarin. Dalam keadaan mabuk, dia dan seorang anak laki-laki Slytherin yang tidak dikenal melakukan sesuatu terlalu jauh...

"Di rumahnya kukira... Masih menyendiri... Kalau kau mendengar permintaan maaf Mrs Zabini pada Bibi Walburga tadi, ya... Tentang anaknya yang tidak mau keluar kamar..." lapor Eva.

"Oh, tidak, Gen..." Narcissa menutup matanya. Merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Ini mungkin perasaan bersalahnya yang lain.

"Kami tidak berani menjenguknya langsung. Hanya mengirim surat yang tidak pernah dia balas. Mungkin kalau kita bertiga yang pergi..." saran Yvonne.

"Kau tidak berpikir dia... hamil atau apa, kan?" bisik Narcissa pelan sekali.

"Kuharap tidak... Yah, mungkin kita bisa sekalian membawakannya peralatan baru sekolah nanti. Dan... meyakinkan dia..." kata Yvonne.

Seseorang menghampiri Narcissa dengan berseru di tengah suasana hening mereka bertiga, "Nah, ini dia adik si pengantin!"

Ternyata Evan Rosier, sepupu Yvonne, tangan kanan sekaligus saingan Lucius di kelompok mereka. Evan yang berwajah tampan khas keluarga Rosier mempunyai mulut yang tajam berkebalikan dari muka-cantiknya.

"Kau mau apa, Evan?" desis Narcissa.

"Wah, wah, janganlah galak begitu... Aku dan teman-teman datang kemari untuk bersenang-senang. Dan membawakan Mrs Lestrange banyak hadiah untuk sampai pada langit ketujuh di malam pengantinnya..."

Beberapa pengikut Evan, yang juga teman-teman Lucius, tertawa heboh.

"Terlalu pagi untuk mabuk, bukan, sepupu?" sindir Yvonne.

"Wah, wah... Tapi kami tidak mabuk. Yah, sedikit... Kalian sudah dewasa sekarang, tidak perlu pura-pura jadi gadis suci. Dan kau, Black Muda, sebaiknya bermain aman dengan selalu minum beberapa ramuan khusus..."

Semua tertawa lagi, seolah itu lucu. Eva mulai mencabut tongkat sihirnya bahkan tanpa perlu melihat ekspresi wajah Narcissa.

"Aduh! Takut! Ada satu orang lagi yang sok suci..."

"Pergi dari sini atau aku akan langsung pergi ke ayahmu, Rosier!" bentak Narcissa sambil menahan tangan Eva. "Atau lebih baik lagi. sebaiknya kau mulai bergabung ke lantai dansa, di sana orang tidak akan melihatmu terlalu mabuk!"

Para undangan mulai menuju lantai dansa. Senang dan gembira. Narcissa ingin melihat Bella menari karena Bella sebenarnya benci berdansa. Dan tampaknya itu adalah sesuatu yang bisa dia tertawai bersama teman-temannya.

"Dan aku takut lagi! Ingat ini, Black. Aku satu-satunya yang tahu bahwa kau adalah gadis bodoh yang menjadi kelemahan besar Lucius. Aku yakin, kakakmu Bella bahkan tidak akan melupakan kewajibannya walaupun dia sudah menikah... Dia juga tidak akan membuat suaminya lebih mementingkan rumah tangga dibandingkan tugas kami yang lebih mulia..."

"Ya, mungkin kalian semua seharusnya menikahi Tuan kalian dan tinggalkan aku dan Lucius sendiri..." umpat Narcissa geram.

"Cissy..." desis Yvonne mengingatkan.

Tapi mata Evan sudah membulat karena kaget.

"Dan apa urusanmu kalau Lucius tidak berada dalam 'latihan-intensif-bunuh-membunuh' dengan kalian bulan lalu? Kau seharusnya senang karena kau tidak punya saingan saat menciumi ujung jubah Tuanmu..."

"Aku sebenarnya senang," potong Evan. "Karena Lucius akan membayar atas apa yang dia lakukan... Kau siap-siap saja. Darah-murni dan keahlian menjilat bukan berarti bebas dari kemarahan Tuan... Lucius akan dihukum. Dan _kau_ juga..."

Evan berbalik dan tertawa-tawa lagi bersama pengikutnya. Narcissa hanya bisa terpaku. Satu tangan menahan Eva sementara tangannya satu lagi ditahan Yvonne. Kemudian matanya menjelajah beberapa tamu yang memilih untuk mulai makan siang. Lucius tampak mencolok karena rambutnya, sedang dimarahi ayahnya. Kelihatannya dia juga sudah mulai agak mabuk di siang begini. Narcissa tidak pernah melihat Lucius begitu linglung beberapa bulan kemarin. Bahkan saat tidur di penginapan Muggle sekalipun.

"Cissy? Kau... mungkin agak keras tadi... Itu hanya akan menyusahkanmu dan Lucius..." desis Yvonne di telinga Narcissa.

"Semua orang berhak liburan," kata Eva lebih ringan. "Dan beberapa bulan mangkir dari tugas tidak membuatmu harus dihukum... Terutama kalau mereka tidak menggajimu dan hanya akan membuatmu terluka kalau diserang Auror..."

"Terutama kalau itu adalah... kelompok Pelahap Maut dan bukan pegawai Kementerian..." koreksi Yvonne.

Narcissa tiba-tiba merasa pusing dan ingin merobek gaun ketatnya.

"Baiklah... Musim panas sudah usai..." katanya pelan.

"Aku benci nada suaramu, Cissy..." keluh Yvonne.

"Kenapa?" Eva yang menjawab.

"Karena pastilah dia punya rencana yang nekad lagi..." kata Yvonne menebak.

"Aku dan Lucius akan berkeluarga..." kata Narcissa berusaha agar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya bukanlah 'sudah berkeluarga'. "Dan tidak ada seorang pun boleh mengesampingkan keluarga. Aku akan bicara dengan Pangeran Kegelapan agar dia tidak menghukum Lucius!"

Yvonne dan Eva terkejut sampai terdengar seperti cegukkan seperti Bibi Walburga.

"Cissy!" protes Eva keras. "Kau sama saja cari mati..."

Tapi tekad telah terbentuk di hati Narcissa. Dan kini setelah Lucius resmi jadi miliknya, Narcissa merasa dia bisa melakukan apapun.

"Aku akan melakukannya. Tapi sebelum itu, kita harus mengunjungi sahabat kita dulu... Sudah terlalu lama aku lari..."

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**

**The Black Queen**** 3**

**Chapter 2**

**The Girl and Same Day Different Shit**

Pepatah mengatakan bahwa rumput tetangga selalu lebih hijau. Kata-kata tersebut tidak akan ada kalau bukan merupakan kebenaran. Diagon Alley, tempat Narcissa berbelanja saat itu, adalah contoh kebenaran pepatah tersebut.

Ketak-ketuk dan debaman sepatu yang familiar terdengar dari jalan berbatu. Jalan rayanya sempit berkelok-kelok, dengan berpuluh-puluh penyihir berdesakkan untuk belanja. Toko-toko yang menjual berbagai peralatan ajaib mungkin akan membuat beberapa orang pingsan di tempat. Tapi Narcissa hanya memandangi jalan tersebut dengan dahi berkerut. Merasa mengenal semuanya, hafal setiap jenis tokonya, dan merasa tahu semua orang-orangnya. Narcissa jadi bosan dan segera membandingkan jalan tempat dia besar itu dengan jalanan di Italia yang lebih beragam, lebih berwarna, lebih asri dan seru.

"Anda tadi bilang mau beli berapa tangkai _Wolfsbane_, Miss?" tanya si penjual bahan ramuan.

Narcissa berhenti memikirkan kafe warna-warni dan karnaval, kembali pada daftar belanjaan. Membeli barang-barang keperluan sekolah pada hari-hari terakhir menjelang satu September sungguh membuat pusing. Narcissa bahkan tidak sempat mengepas jubah barunya karena terburu-buru. Di toko buku, dia sudah lima kali kena sikut. Kereta Gringotts pun mengantri panjang walaupun keluarga Black adalah nasabah prioritas. Cuaca yang panas membuat Narcissa memilih untuk memasuki toko bahan ramuan yang suhunya diatur agar sejuk.

Tapi yang terutama, ada banyak sekali penyihir muda yang berkeliaran. Mereka yang akan memasuki kelas pertama mereka di Hogwarts, sangat tidak sabar, sangat berisik, sangat bandel, dan tampaknya hanya bisa berlarian kesana kemari. Beberapa anak yang terlihat tenang adalah para kelahiran-Muggle. Itupun hanya karena mereka tidak bisa berhenti menganga dan menghalangi jalan karena terlalu kagum pada etalase toko ajaib.

Narcissa sampai menilai, khusus hari ini, Muggle-muggle di Italia terlihat jauh lebih baik, dari pada kaum Narcissa sendiri...

Tenggorokan Narcissa sudah kering sekali. Sepertinya ide yang bagus kalau dia pergi ke toko es krim Florean Fortescue untuk minum es krim soda. Tapi Narcissa menatap dengan tidak tega pada Lucius, yang kedua tangannya penuh belanjaan. Rambut Lucius layu dan kemejanya sudah dikeluarkan. Kalau tidak hati-hati, semua orang bisa dengan mudah melihat tanda kegelapannya karena lengan baju Lucius kini tersibak.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini semua..." kata Lucius sebal. "Anak itu belum tentu peduli padamu seperti ini."

"Kau tahu itu tidak benar kan, Lucius? Dia sedang trauma dan sedih... Yvonne dan Eva bilang, Gen bahkan belum merespon surat-surat mereka..."

Mereka segera memasukkan belanjaan yang begitu banyak ke tas tangan Narcissa yang sudah diberi Mantra Perluasan. Segera saja bunyi keresak dan himpitan bergema di dalam tas itu, tanda topi yang melesak ataupun buku-buku yang terobek.

"Genevive akan baik-baik saja..." kata Lucius meyakinkan.

"Jangan membuatku merasa tidak enak. Dia dulu selalu ada kalau aku ada masalah, tapi aku... Yah, pokoknya aku akan pergi... Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan kembali untuk mengantarmu tanggal satu..."

"Tapi..."

"Cissy, aku akan kembali untuk mengantarmu tanggal satu. Sekarang kau harus buru-buru kalau mau pergi. Aku juga ada urusan."

Ketegasan itu sama sekali tidak menenangkan Narcissa. Tapi dia tahu bahwa mereka tidak punya pilihan. Narcissa hanya berharap, bahwa kepergiannya agar dia tidak kehilangan salah satu sahabatnya, tidak akan membuatnya kehilangan Lucius. Mereka harus mengambil risiko.

Narcissa berjinjit untuk memeluk dan mencium suaminya. Lalu dengan sekali kebutan jubah, Lucius menghilang dan pemandangan Diagon Alley yang cokelat membosankan tergantikan.

Rumah megah itu berdiri kokoh seperti rumah-rumah para penyihir bangsawan manapun. Keluarga Zabini jelas bukanlah keluarga yang gila pengamanan seperti Paman Orion-nya, yang membangun rumah diantara rumah-rumah Muggle agar rahasia mereka tidak diketahui orang banyak. Rumah Gen mirip seperti keseluruhan dirinya. Feminim dan manis dengan cat putih dan biru muda. Atap-atapnya tinggi, kelihatan seperti kastil yang romantis. Narcissa menelan ludah, menyesali intensitas kunjungannya yang rendah ke rumah Gen, dan segera mengayunkan tongkat untuk membunyikan bel.

Peri-rumah keluarga Zabini mempersilakan Narcissa masuk sambil membungkuk-bungkuk takut. Di tangannya ada banyak sekali alat kecantikan.

"Irri! Sudah kukatakan aku tidak menerima tamu!" kata suara yang berasal dari atas tangga.

Narcissa mendongak dan terkejut.

"Cissy!" seru Gen, jelas sama kagetnya.

Dia segera berlari ke bawah walaupun dengan telanjang kaki dan memeluk erat Narcissa. Harum pelembab dan bedak menguar dari leher Narcissa.

"Gen... Kau... Tampak baik..." kata Narcissa sesak nafas.

"Tidak pernah lebih baik!" seru Gen setelah melepaskan Narcissa. "Kau harusnya mengabari dulu, Cissy. Aku jadi tidak enak... Sebenarnya aku mau pergi hari ini..."

"Hmm, maaf kalau mengganggu? Tapi aku bawa bagel untuk kita minum teh? Dengan salmon asap, kesukaanmu..."

"Oh, Cissy.." kata Gen lagi sambil menggelayut mesra.

Kali ini barulah Narcissa sempat memperhatikan sahabatnya. Gen yang amat cantik punya rambut pirang sempurna yang mirip Narcissa. Begitu pula kaki panjangnya yang membuat iri siapapun. Narcissa dulu pernah menganggap Gen sebagai ancaman sebelum dia menyadari bahwa Gen adalah seorang yang berbunga-bunga dan menganggap cinta adalah pusat dunia.

Tapi kini Narcissa melihat rambutnya dikeriting. Bibir Gen dipulas _lipstick_ merah merona dan berkilau. Bulu matanya panjang menggoda. Dia hanya mengenakan mantel tidur yang menerawang, sementara pakaian tidurnya sangat mini dan terbuka di bagian dada. Narcissa merasakan wajahnya panas yang sebetulnya tidak perlu. Dia cukup yakin bahwa walaupun mereka sekamar selama enam tahun belakangan, Narcissa tidak pernah melihat teman-temannya seterbuka itu.

"Kau... Baik-baik saja kan, Gen?" kata Narcissa gugup sementara mereka berjalan ke kamar Gen.

"Kenapa sih semua orang berkata begitu kepadaku? Jelas aku baik-baik saja... Dan tidak pernah lebih baik!" katanya mengulang.

"Aku kemarin sibuk sendiri sehingga tidak mendengar ceritamu dan..."

"Tentu, Cissy. Merencanakan liburan berdua dengan kekasih hati tentu saja makan waktu banyak. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Sepupu-sepupuku bilang bahwa kau pergi ke Yunani dan Italia? Aku dengar banyak tentang cowok Italia. Kau berkenalan dengan beberapa yang tampan, tidak?"

"Hmmm..."

Narcissa ingin bilang bahwa akan sangat sulit main mata apabila orang yang disampingmu adalah Lucius, tapi tidak jadi. Gen sudah sibuk membubuhkan perona pipi dan bercermin.

"Aku bertemu dengan banyak teman baru, Cissy. Aku mau memperkenalkannya padamu!"

"Eh?" celetuk Narcissa dengan bodohnya, "Hmm, ibumu bilang kau sama sekali tidak keluar kamar... Kau bersurat-suratan tentunya?"

Gen terkikik yang sama sekali tidak mirip Gen, lebih mirip Eva saat dia kumat genitnya dan sedikit gila.

"Dia tidak melihatku keluar kamar bukan berarti aku benar-benar ada di kamar, bukan?"

Narcissa tersenyum lemah, "Kau lulus ujian apparation kalau begitu?"

"Tentu..."

Gen dengan lincah mulai memilih pakaian. Narcissa yakin dia akan pergi ke pesta karena dandanannya. Diluar kemauannya, Narcissa jadi berpikir bahwa dia salah besar untuk mendatangi Gen kemari. Gen tampak bahagia, walaupun berubah drastis. Kemudian Narcissa ingat, bahwa seseorang yang berubah dengan cepat seperti ini pastilah sedang menyimpan beban berat yang tak sanggup dia keluarkan, sehingga menjadi depresi. Narcissa mengalami hal serupa setiap tahunnya.

"Aku sebenarnya bawa barang-barang keperluan sekolahmu, Gen... Tadi aku dan Lucius ke Diagon..."

"Aku tidak akan kembali ke Hogwarts untuk mengambil NEWT," potong Gen.

"_Ap-_ Tapi?" seru Narcissa terperanjat.

"Murid yang sudah lulus OWL bisa melakukan itu, kan?" tanya Gen dengan polos.

"Tapi..." protes Narcissa lagi, "Kau cuma bisa melamar pekerjaan yang lebih rendah levelnya, kalau hanya dengan nilai OWL. Dan keluarga kita banyak yang menekankan agar kita lulus semua ujian Hogwarts..."

"Itu pilihan mereka, bukan aku," kata Gen singkat.

"Tapi... _Lalu_... Bagaimana dengan _kita_?" tanya Narcissa hampir tercekat.

"Oh, Cissy... Jangan khawatir... Kita masih bisa bertemu..."

"Jangan rusak masa depanmu hanya karena satu cowok brengsek!"

Narcissa tidak tahan lagi berbasa-basi dan langsung meluncurkan kata-kata yang mungkin akan membuat Gen stres lagi. Alangkah salahnya Narcissa setelah beberapa detik hawa ruangan berubah menjadi dingin...

"Cissy, Cissy... Semua cowok memang seperti itu..." kata Gen sambil menggeleng dan tersenyum pahit.

"Itu bet- Tunggu, apa katamu tadi?"

"Kubilang aku baik-baik saja. Aku memangnya terlihat sedih di depanmu? Tidak, kan?"

Gen tampaknya tidak mau bicara hal-hal yang berbelit-belit. Atau dia sudah sangat terlambat datang ke suatu tempat. Tampaknya begitu, karena dia melirik jam tangannya terus-menerus.

"Kau datang di waktu yang tepat. Kalau kau mau ikut denganku... Kita akan pesta..."

"Pesta? Aku tidak dengar akan ada pesta. Dan omong-omong soal pesta, kau tidak datang ke pernikahan Bella..."

Gen bangkit dan segera berganti pakaiannya yang berwarna oranye terang.

"Aku tadinya mau kesana untuk menghormatimu. Tapi kudengar kan kau sedang kabur untuk bulan madu bersama Lucius," Gen terkikik, "Tadinya kukira kau tidak akan datang, Cissy... Lagipula ada pesta lain yang sangat penting juga..."

"Ada yang lebih penting dari pesta pernikahan _Bella_?"

"Ayolah, Cissy... Nanti kita bicara lagi. Kau ganti pakaian dulu... Dengan jubah itu kau tidak akan diperbolehkan masuk..."

"Ada apa dengan jubahku?" tanya Narcissa heran, jubahnya tampak normal dan bagus.

"Percayalah padaku..." kata Gen sambil mengedipkan mata.

.

.

.

Dengan jam terbang dan toleransinya yang cukup tinggi bersama para Muggle di liburan musim panas kemarin, Narcissa tidak pernah mengira dia akan merasa muak lagi dengan mereka. Bunyi musik yang tidak dikenal Narcissa meraung keras sementara para penyanyinya, yang menyangka bermain musik sambil mabuk adalah ide bagus, berkelojotan di atas panggung. Di bawah panggung lebih parah lagi, semua hadirin menari sambil menyanyi, beberapa meloncat-loncat histeris, beberapa lagi berpelukan dan berciuman. Semua itu hanya terlihat samar dibalik asap pekat yang membumbung.

Pintu bar, yang terbuat dari besi, terbuka. Dan masuklah beberapa pria tinggi tegap. Narcissa mengenali potongan rambut seragam mereka, teringat mimpi buruk, lalu berpaling dan menunduk. Potongan leher bajunya terlalu rendah sehingga Narcissa bolak-balik merasa tidak nyaman dengan pakaian yang diberikan Gen. Lagipula itu sama sekali bukan jubah pesta, itu adalah pakaian Muggle.

"Hanya tentara yang bebas tugas," teriak seseorang, duduk di sebelah Narcissa di meja bar, berusaha mengalahkan bunyi musik. "Kau teman Gen, kan?"

Narcissa berpaling dan mendapati cowok paling manis yang pernah dia lihat. Umurnya mungkin sebaya Narcissa. Dengan senyum jahil yang tampaknya diumbarnya setiap detik. Matanya sehitam rambutnya yang berantakan. Agak mengingatkan Narcissa pada James Potter, teman se-geng Sirius. Hanya saja yang ini terlihat agak ramah dan tentu saja seratus persen Muggle.

"Renly Jones," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Dan nama yang kodian, pikir Narcissa.

"Narcissa Black," sambut Narcissa pendek, tapi Renly Jones menjabat tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Kau suka di sini? Tampaknya aku baru melihatmu. Gen sudah di sini semenjak musim panas. Dia sangat menyukainya. Teman-temanku juga _sangat_ menyukainya..." kata Renly, mengatakan kalimat terakhir sambil berdesis walaupun senyum ramah belum meninggalkan bibirnya.

Narcissa mencari Gen ke lantai dansa. Gen tampak mabuk, yang belum pernah Narcissa lihat sebelumnya, sementara seorang laki-laki memeluknya, yang juga belum pernah Narcissa lihat. Gen si darah-murni, dipeluk mesra Muggle, kepalanya jadi pusing.

Beberapa teman perempuan baru Gen, yang tadi janjian di depan pintu masuk bar, jelas ada yang penyihir juga. Tapi Narcissa tidak pernah memperhatikan mereka sebelumnya. Mungkin mereka adalah kelahiran-Muggle, karena tahu tempat-tempat seperti ini. Mereka semua terkikik senang seolah tidak ada hari esok. Dengan riasan tebal dan baju seronok, Narcissa jadi ragu, ditempatkan di asrama manakah mereka?

"Dia pasti senang," gumam Narcissa menatap nanar, "Aku tidak pernah melihat Gen dengan rambut keriting mengembang begitu..."

Renly tertawa, mengira perkataan Narcissa tadi adalah gurauan, "Memang sedang musimnya begitu... Tapi aku suka yang biasa saja. Dan Miss Black yang tampak pendiam ini, apakah kau datang juga dari dekat rumah Gen? Aku belum pernah melihatmu disekitar sini..."

Membuka rahasia pada seorang Muggle sama saja dengan menyiapkan kayu bakar pada pembakaran diri sendiri. Maka Narcissa hanya tersenyum. Yang dibalas senyum lagi oleh cowok itu.

"Ah, wanita misterius... Aku belum pernah dengar seseorang bernama Narcissa Black. Kau pasti turunan kerajaan atau apa..."

Narcissa merasa dia sudah terlalu lama berada di sini, "Aku harus mencari Gen..."

"Oh, jangan buru-buru. Gen tidak akan pulang sebelum pagi..."

"_Apa?"_

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Renly bingung. "Acaranya bahkan mulai ramai tengah malam, para tentara itu juga kemari untuk bersenang-senang..."

Narcissa menggumam dengan rikuh lalu meninggalkan Renly. Dia menyusuri lantai dansa untuk menghampiri Gen. Berusaha memisahkan Gen dengan teman-temannya yang berbau manis alkohol sama saja dengan berusaha memisahkan jelatang dari batangnya, yang berarti sulit dan menyebalkan. Tapi Narcissa berhasil menarik Gen ke ujung terjauh ruangan, walaupun itu berarti mereka akan dipandangi dari atas sampai bawah oleh para lelaki teler yang juga menghindari panggung.

"Gen, kau tidak bisa pulang pagi hari ini. Sekolah akan mulai beberapa hari ini..." kata Narcissa, menyesali perannya sebagai cewek baik. Tampaknya tidak akan ada orang yang percaya kalau mereka masih bersekolah saat ini.

"Cissy, tunggu aku sebentar..."

"Gen, aku sahabatmu dan sekarang kau lebih peduli pada anak-anak keriting itu?" tanya Narcissa sakit hati.

Tapi dia kini merasa bersalah. Apakah dia ada disamping Gen pada saat Gen membutuhkannya? Narcissa menganggap mereka bersahabat, tapi semua hal selalu tentang Narcissa. Masalah Narcissa, masalah Narcissa dan Lucius, kesedihan Narcissa, kesedihan Narcissa dan Lucius. Narcissa ingat betul betapa Gen menangis histeris dan berusaha menguliti kepala seorang Auror ketika mereka menangkap Narcissa dulu. Sekarang Narcissa bahkan kesulitan untuk menjaga Gen dari mata orang-orang yang lapar atau yang akan lebih menyakitinya dibanding seorang cowok Hogwarts. Itu karena Narcissa terlalu sibuk sendiri belakangan ini...

"Cissy, kau tahu kita sahabat selamanya... Tapi..."

"Aku sudah membeli segala perlengkapanmu... Mari kita pergi sama-sama, aku akan menginap..."

"Cissy, aku _tidak akan_ kembali ke Hogwarts..."

"Ini bukan dirimu, Gen. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu kau yang sebenarnya. Kau penyihir! Darah-murni! Aku bahkan ragu dari keluarga mana teman-temanmu itu berasal..."

"Dan kau memaksa kami untuk berteman dengan si Spages, guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam kemarin... Aku tidak peduli lagi, Cissy. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua tetek bengek keluarga penyihir bangsawan, dan semua orang yang menggosipkanmu hanya karena kau terpedaya oleh seorang cowok yang tidak jelas, atau semua pesta penyihir yang hanya mengatakan kau gendut atau bajumu murahan..."

"Gen, dengarkan aku..."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau tersiksa dengan semua hal yang melibatkan Lucius. Tersiksa sampai bisa benar-benar mati. Aku tidak akan ke sana, Cissy. Aku tidak akan ke sana lagi... Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang... Kalau dunia penyihir akan perang, aku akan diterima di sini dengan segala kemudahannya. Dan cowok-cowok bajingan yang mengira mereka lebih baik dari Muggle? Mereka sama baunya seperti sampah... Kau tahu tahun lalu saat kau naksir si Finnick dari Hufflepuff? Sewaktu kau mengikuti saran si Spages agar bersenang-senang? Sebulanan itu begitu menyenangkan. Itu yang terbaik yang pernah kulihat dari dirimu..."

Gen tampaknya sangat mabuk sehingga beberapa kata-katanya bercerabutan tak beraturan. Tapi semuanya sama seperti tamparan keras bagi Narcissa. Musisi di panggung kini tampaknya memainkan lagu keras favorit baru Gen. Segera saja Gen kembali ke lantai dansa bersama teman-temannya. Narcissa merasakan matanya panas, yang sama sekali bukan karena asap.

Dia mungkin sangat terlambat. Dia sudah kehilangan Gen...

"Bertengkar?" kata suara familiar.

Narcissa berbalik dan mendapati Renly sedang memandangi Gen juga. Narcissa tidak tahu seberapa banyak yang Renly curi-dengar. Tapi dia sedang kehabisan tenaga untuk mengutuk si Muggle ini. Mata Renly kini memandang Narcissa. Tidak ada senyum jahil walaupun tetap ada tanda keramahan pada matanya.

"Aku juga kerap kali mengalaminya," katanya, "Seorang sahabat yang menghilang karena dia telah menemukan dunianya sendiri... Yah, itu akan selalu menyakitkan. Tapi kita tetap berusaha agar tidak benar-benar sendirian, bukan?"

Renly mengangsurkan tangannya yang Narcissa pandangi dengan bingung. Apakah dia mau berpamitan?

"Ini tampaknya bukan tempat yang cocok untukmu. Mari kuantar keluar dari sini..."

.

.

.

Setelah mengatasi kekhawatirannya tentang Gen, yang pasti akan bisa ber-apparate walaupun dia terlalu mabuk, Narcissa kini mencemaskan apparate-nya sendiri. Dia dan Gen tadi muncul dari gang gelap yang kini tidak berani dimasuki Narcissa. Karena sekarang beberapa orang telah ada di sana, entah melakukan apa. Dan Renly pastinya juga berpendapat demikian. Kini mereka, diselubungi jubah panjang, mirip seperti pasangan penyihir. Hanya saja cuma Narcissa penyihir betulan diantara mereka.

"Kau masih bersekolah kalau begitu?" tanya Renly, "Atau sudah lulus? Ini tahun terakhirku di sekolah. Dan sungguh menyedihkan rasanya. Tapi aku akan bisa bekerja betulan, bukannya kerja paruh-waktu. Aku tidak berharap banyak pada kuliah... Untuk apa? Terpenjara lagi beberapa waktu. Bahkan ada banyak pebisnis sukses yang tidak kuliah..."

Otak Narcissa masih dipenuhi oleh bagaimana cara memisahkan diri dari Renly untuk ber-apparate sehingga dia diam saja. Tapi itu tampaknya bukan halangan bagi Renly untuk tetap mengoceh.

"... dan di sinilah aku. Terperangkap dengan sesuatu yang bernama 'setia kawan'. Semua sahabatku bersenang-senang di berbagai tempat. Paling banyak bergabung dengan pemerintah untuk menjadi tentara. Kau tahu? Agar mereka dapat tunjangan dan sebagainya. Sementara itu, orangtuaku berkeras agar aku melakukan sesuatu. Tapi bergabung dengan militer bukanlah pilihanku. Jadi mungkin aku..."

Mereka melewati gang yang akhirnya menuju ke jalan yang lumayan besar. Setidaknya Narcissa bisa melihat beberapa kendaraan Muggle melintas. Dia otomatis berhenti untuk mencari jalan lain.

"Kenapa?" tanya Renly, "Akan kupanggilkan taksi di sana. Atau aku boleh mengantarmu pulang?"

Narcissa sama sekali tidak tahu, mengapa perasaannya tidak enak. Tapi dia merasakan hawa mengerikan yang begitu tiba-tiba sehingga dengan otomatis tangannya meraba jubah luarnya, mencari tongkatnya.

"Hei, aku boleh minta alamatmu atau apa kalau begitu? Mungkin kau mau minum kopi kapan-kapan..." kata Renly ringan, "Kujamin tempatnya tidak semengerikan tadi, begitu pula musiknya. Narcissa...?"

Terdengar suara seperti sesuatu yang meletus sehingga Narcissa hanya melakukan satu hal yang menurutnya masuk akal,

"_Stupeffy!"_

Renly terjatuh cukup keras pada plastik-plastik menggelembung yang ada dijajaran gang. Narcissa tercengang, otaknya langsung bereaksi kalau dia telah melanggar hukum.

Walaupun sudah tujuh belas tahun, tapi menggunakan sihir kepada Muggle sama saja dengan melanggar undang-undang. Narcissa juga tidak tahu mengapa dia langsung bereaksi secepat itu kepada Renly. Sekarang rencana-rencana berkelebatan di kepalanya. Dia bisa langsung ber-apparate dan para petugas Penangkapan Sihir Tidak Pada Tempatnya bisa langsung melacak bahwa ada anak-anak penyihir lain sedang mabuk di bar Muggle. Tapi itu berarti menjerumuskan Gen ke dalam masalah. Tapi menyadarkan Renly dan langsung kabur juga sama runyamnya. Narcissa berbalik untuk melakukan satu-satunya hal yang paling mudah, melarikan diri...

Teriakan tertahan keluar dari mulut Narcissa sedetik kemudian. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Orang itu pastilah penyihir yang ber-apparate tadi. Mengapa Narcissa begitu yakin? Karena dia sudah pernah melihat orang itu sebelumnya...

Dibalut jubah hitam yang begitu panjang, orang itu jadi terlihat lebih tinggi. Atau mungkin dia memang tinggi... Kepalanya tidak terlihat karena jubahnya dikerudungkan sedemikian rupa. Tapi tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan kulit seputih kapur dan mata semerah darah...

Lord Voldemort ada dihadapannya...

.

.

.

Mungkin Narcissa akan berpikir lebih jauh, apa yang Narcissa pernah lakukan sehingga dia bertemu penyihir paling hitam saat ini, di waktu yang sebiasa ini. Narcissa juga pasti akan curiga bahwa dia selama ini dibuntuti atau ternyata Gen adalah anggota Pelahap Maut juga. Tapi pikiran-pikiran itu tersapu ke belakang otaknya. Hal pertama yang dipikirkan Narcissa adalah tembok batu bata yang tebal dan sulit ditembus.

Hal itu sulit sekali sementara tangan pemegang tongkatnya masih gemetaran. Untuk menghindar dari tatapan matanya, Narcissa membungkuk seolah-olah dia sedang bertemu dengan seorang ratu.

"Narcissa dari keluarga Black..." desis Voldemort, suaranya melengking dingin, membuat lutut Narcissa bergetar, "Apa yang membuat dia sampai berada di jalan-jalan kotor begini?"

Narcissa masih tidak berani memandang Voldemort karena tembok batu batanya pun terus-menerus runtuh dalam pikirannya.

"S-Salam hormat saya sampaikan kepada T-Tuanku..." Narcissa tidak bisa berhenti gemetar, dia sama sekali tidak siap, "Saya..."

Tidak ada kata-kata dari Voldemort sebelum Narcissa menjelaskan apa yang dia lakukan. Narcissa memberanikan diri bertatap muka, walaupun mungkin dia akan mati karena tatapan si mata merah, setidaknya dia tidak akan terlihat berbohong.

"S-Saya hanya menyusul seorang teman... Maaf. Anak yang bodoh, sehingga berpikir, berpikir kalau berkeliaran di tempat seperti ini merupakan ide bagus... Dia masih sangat muda dan... dan butuh bimbingan..."

Tidak ada kata-kata balasan sehingga Narcissa memutuskan untuk memperjelas lagi, "Sangat labil anak itu..."

"Kau seharusnya memberi peringatan keras. Dekat-dekat lingkungan Muggle kotor begini tidak bagus buat kita..."

Akhirnya Voldemort membalas perkataan dan tatapan Narcissa. Narcissa tertunduk lagi, bingung dengan kata-kata 'kita' yang tadi dia sampaikan, tapi tidak sanggup berpikir lebih jauh.

"Bagus kau membuatnya langsung pingsan..." katanya lagi.

Narcissa melirik Renly yang terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Mungkin Voldemort mengira Renly adalah sepupu Narcissa yang nakal. Narcissa tidak membantah.

Sebelum Narcissa menjawab apapun, terdengar satu ledakan yang lebih keras daripada orang ber-apparate. Narcissa langsung siaga dan dia mengacungkan tongkatnya.

Ternyata ada yang meledak, atau terbakar, di salah satu bangunan di jalan itu. Menduga dari jeritan histeris dan tangisan keras bayi, mungkin ledakkan berasal dari suatu rumah...

"Jangan khawatir..." kata Voldemort tenang, yang hanya berarti satu hal, dia yang berada dibalik semua kejadian itu...

"Mereka harus membayar..." katanya lagi, "Dan mereka tidak berguna lagi... Kalau boleh kusarankan, yang seharusnya memang kau patuhi, kau harus pergi dari sini sesegera mungkin..."

Narcissa tidak mempercayai telinganya sendiri, karena kini suara jeritan minta tolong mulai merambat, disusul beberapa ledakkan lagi.

"Dan kalau kau tidak bicara kepada siapapun tentang malam ini, aku akan memaafkan Lucius..."

Narcissa tidak bisa bertindak apapun selain menatap mata merah menakutkan itu dan mengangguk kalut. Dengan satu kebutan jubah, Voldemort menghilang, menyisakan Narcissa dengan asap tebal yang kini mulai menghampirinya.

"_Enervate!"_ seru Narcissa langsung pada Renly.

Bahkan tanpa memastikan bahwa Renly telah membuka matanya, Narcissa sudah menyeret anak itu menuju tempat yang lebih jauh.

"Ap-Apa yang terjadi? NARCISSA?" seru Renly kebingungan dan histeris, Narcissa sungguh tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Tapi dia terus menarik Renly untuk berlari. Satu kejadian sihir saja dan Narcissa berada di tempat, maka seluruh petugas Kementerian Sihir akan menangkapnya lagi.

"Ada... Ledakkan tiba-tiba. Dan kepalamu... terbentur. Ayo cepat!"

Narcissa terus berlari dan kemudian dia baru menyadari dia salah arah. Tapi sudah terlambat untuk berbalik. Mereka malah memasuki gang yang menuju jalan yang sama, hanya saja lebih jauh dari tempat ledakkan berasal tadi. Beberapa orang mulai keluar rumah dan beberapa kendaraan berhenti mendadak. Semua orang sibuk berteriak untuk memanggil pemadam kebakaran sampai sesuatu yang bernama penjinak bom. Ada juga beberapa yang mengambil selang untuk disiramkan. Tapi ledakkan beruntun mulai menciutkan nyali mereka.

Renly menarik Narcissa ke belakang tubuhnya sementara dia menatap nanar pada gedung itu, tempat yang terbakar dengan sekejap mata, tetapi masih menyisakan pintu gerbang tinggi yang mencolok.

"Oh, tidak... Itu panti asuhan tempat aku kerja sambilan... Oh, tidak! Anak-anak..."

Renly maju merangsek, menabrak beberapa orang yang ada di depan. Narcissa tidak perlu keluar energi untuk menahan anak bodoh itu, karena beberapa orang tua sudah menahan Renly agar tidak menghampiri gedung. Mereka berteriak mengingatkan bahwa ledakkan gas, atau bom, atau apapun itu, sangat berbahaya.

"Sudah terlambat!" desis Narcissa menggandeng tangannya keras, "Tidak ada yang selamat..."

"Bagaimana..." tanya Renly keras kepala, menatap Narcissa.

Narcissa ingin sekali menjawab bahwa, kalau Lord Voldemort sudah berniat menghancurkan sesuatu, maka tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa hidup... Bahkan Narcissa tidak mendengar suara teriakkan minta tolong lagi, sesaat setelah Voldemort ber-apparate... Bayangan nyala api menari di wajah Renly, yang ternyata lebih tinggi dari Narcissa. Kini semua keramahannya hilang...

"Aku..."

Ada yang datang dari arah berlawanan. Raungan sirine mengingatkan Narcissa akan sesuatu. Dan semua perhatian orang-orang yang terkumpul, termasuk Renly, menuju mobil yang sepertinya adalah pemadam kebakaran Muggle itu.

Narcissa mundur perlahan, menuju gang yang dia lewati tadi tanpa suara, berharap baik Gen ataupun anak bodoh bernama Renly itu selamat. Kemudian berpikir sampai berapa banyak dia harus melihat kematian lagi, dan segera saja gang gelap itu buyar ketika dia ber-apparate.

.

.

.

Narcissa tidak terlalu menyadari sebelumnya, bahwa kereta merah besar yang selalu menghembuskan asap tebal itu membuat dia sedikit merasa nyaman. Hogwarts Express terparkir kokoh seolah apapun yang terjadi, dia akan terus ada. Tidak bisa meledak begitu saja, apalagi terbakar...

Narcissa menatap Lucius yang sibuk sendiri dengan koper-koper Narcissa, mengantarnya mencari kompartemen. Ayah dan ibunya tidak mengantar Narcissa hari ini, mungkin sibuk dengan kerabat baru mereka, keluarga Lestrange, atau berusaha mengajari Bellatrix untuk memanggang roti. Tapi Narcissa lega dia hanya diantar Lucius, yang kini tentu saja telah menjadi keluarganya juga.

"Sudah kubilang kunjunganmu ke rumah Genevive itu hanya buang-buang waktu. Mana? Dia tidak mau sekolah lagi, kan?"

Narcissa tidak menjawab. Dia belum bicara lagi dengan Gen. Dia bahkan menepati janjinya dengan tidak menceritakan apapun pada Lucius tentang malam itu. Tapi, melihat energi Lucius yang bersemangat, dan kedatangannya dengan selamat tanpa kurang suatu apapun dihadapan Narcissa hari ini, Narcissa yakin, Voldemort telah memenuhi janjinya. Yang sangat sulit dipercaya. Narcissa akhirnya menyimpan ketakutan-ketakutannya tentang malam kemarin untuk dirinya sendiri...

"Kau akan baik-baik saja?" kata Lucius, menyadari Narcissa dari tadi diam, "Yvonne dan Eva masih mengambil NEWT. Dan akan ada Regulus, juga Snape... Tinggal setahun lagi. Maka kau akan dapat kamarku yang punya banyak pemandangan indah dibandingkan kamar asramamu yang di bawah tanah itu..."

Narcissa merasa dia tidak ingin masuk Hogwarts juga ketika memeluk Lucius dengan erat sampai kakinya mengambang di udara sedikit. Rambut Lucius sangat harum begitu pula pundak kemejanya. Narcissa memejamkan mata menikmatinya.

"Ayolah..." bujuk Lucius, "Aku sudah janji pada Ayah dan orangtuamu agar kau lulus kelas tujuh..."

Akhirnya Narcissa, Yvonne, dan Eva melambai-lambai dari jendela mereka sementara kereta mulai berjalan. Ketika memasuki pedesaan, Eva mulai mengeluarkan majalah dan menandai semua barang yang ingin dia beli sementara Yvonne membuka _Daily Prophet_. Narcissa lega sekali Yvonne tidak berkata apa-apa tentang isi berita sampai dia ketiduran. Narcissa sudah beberapa hari terakhir ini menghindari korannya. Dia sama sekali tidak mau tahu tentang ledakkan di panti asuhan Muggle tersebut.

Narcissa menempelkan dahinya di jendela, menatap bayangan berkelebat, sementara tanpa dia sadari, senyuman ramah Renly dan ocehannya merasuk lagi dalam kepalanya. Apa yang akan dilakukan Renly malam itu? Apakah dia akan merangsek maju dan mencoba menyelamatkan para penghuni panti? Tipe orang-orang bodoh yang cepat mati karena nekat. Berusaha menyelamatkan apa yang mereka cintai... Mungkin Narcissa juga termasuk orang bodoh tersebut...

Severus Snape masuk ke kompartemen mereka saat waktu mulai menunjukkan untuk makan siang. Snape adalah teman, atau pesuruh mereka, yang sekarang akan menjalani kelas empat. Dia sudah bertambah tinggi selama liburan musim panas ini. Rambutnya masih begitu-begitu saja, hitam berminyak, sama sekali tidak bergaya. Tapi suaranya sudah mulai berat, tanda kedewasaan, saat dia menyapa Narcissa dan kedua temannya. Yvonne sampai terbangun dengan kaget. Eva menatap Snape dengan gaya akan memermak penampilannya. Snape duduk di tempat yang biasa ditempati Gen, membuat baik Narcissa maupun kedua temannya terperanjat.

Sama seperti Narcissa, mereka pura-pura tidak peduli terhadap menjauhnya Gen, tetapi jelas merasa kehilangan...

"Troli makan siang sebentar lagi datang," kata Snape langsung, "Lucius sudah membekaliku Galleon untuk kita makan siang..."

Narcissa memutar mata ketika petugas troli makan siang mengetuk kompartemen mereka. Narcissa membeli semuanya, memberi setengahnya pada Snape yang bingung, dan segera mengusirnya.

"Kami baik-baik saja. Dan kau yang masih sangat _muda belia_ ini, tidak seharusnya berkumpul dengan anak-anak cewek tua di sini..." kata Narcissa.

Eva melotot mendengar kata 'tua'. Tapi Narcissa tidak peduli, "Pergilah ke tempat teman-temanmu. Cari cewek yang mau diajak makan semua ini. Mereka pasti mau..."

"T-Tapi aku tidak punya teman atau _cewek_!" protes Snape.

Narcissa tetap mengeluarkannya dari kompartemen.

"Itu sedikit jahat, kau tahu?" kata Yvonne menegaskan.

Narcissa mengambil bolu kualinya.

"Lalu? Biarkan dia bergaul. Dan kita tidak perlu anak kelas empat, _cowok_, untuk mengisi kekurangan Gen..."

Mereka berdua tidak berani membalas perkataan Narcissa.

"Ini akan menjadi tahun yang membosankan, tampaknya..." keluh Eva setelah beberapa detik hening, mengambil Kacang Segala Rasa Bertie Bott dan kembali ke majalahnya.

Narcissa tidak mengeluhkan pernyataan Eva. Ada kalanya membosankan berarti aman...

.

.

.

Kejutan menanti mereka semua di stasiun Hogsmeade. Ada beberapa penyihir berjubah seragam Kementerian yang berlalu-lalang. Mereka memastikan kereta betul-betul kosong saat para murid turun. Lalu mengabsen satu persatu saat naik kereta kuda.

"Pemeriksaan untuk keamanan kalian, Miss..." kata si petugas wanita, mencoba ramah, "Coba sebutkan nama kalian..."

Ketika Narcissa menyebutkan namanya, si petugas wanita mengernyit saat memandang daftarnya. Narcissa tahu, dia sudah terlanjur terdaftar sebagai penyihir di bawah umur yang punya catatan kriminal, walaupun telah dicabut. Tapi bukan berarti tidak akan ada catatan-catatan kecil tentang dirinya.

Untunglah si petugas akhirnya mengijinkan mereka naik ke kereta sebelum ada perang mulut yang tidak perlu. Di sepanjang jalan menuju Hogwarts, Narcissa melihat kerlip-kerlip mengkilat yang pastinya adalah Mantra Perlindungan Super Besar. Narcissa menatap ke langit hitam. Kepalanya agak pening. Mantra Perlindungan itu tampaknya familiar dengan cara yang tak-terjelaskan...

Di pintu gerbang, Narcissa memperhatikan bahwa ada petugas juga yang berjaga. Tapi tidak ada pemeriksaan ketika mereka masuk gerbang. Syukurlah. Narcissa merasa mereka akan melakukan seleksi sampai pagi kalau ada pemeriksaan ulang.

Dulu ketika Bellatrix lulus, Narcissa sedikit merasa kehilangan. Sekarang dia seolah menjejakkan kakinya sendirian ke undakan depan pintu gerbang Hogwarts. Dia belum pernah di Hogwarts tanpa Lucius ataupun Gen.

Juga, ini adalah tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts... Pikirannya tiba-tiba teringat pada Renly lagi, yang mengaku bahwa tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir di sekolahnya. Renly membicarakan kuliah, yang pastinya adalah pendidikan berjenjang lebih tinggi di dunia Muggle. Tidak ada yang seperti itu di dunia sihir. Hanya saja ada beberapa kualifikasi yang memang harus dipelajari lagi untuk banyak profesi. Seperti Penyembuh, Auror, beberapa jabatan di Kementerian, bahkan Guru.

Renly juga membicarakan pekerjaan, yang pasti harus dilakukannya untuk mencari nafkah. Hal ini adalah satu dari beberapa hal yang harus Narcissa pikirkan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah sekolah selain menjadi istri Lucius.

Di konsultasi kariernya pada tahun kelima, Narcissa berbohong pada Horace Slughorn, Kepala Asrama Slytherin, bahwa dia ingin berbisnis. Tapi Narcissa adalah tipe yang senang membeli, bukannya berjualan. Pekerjaan Pembela seperti Cersei Lannister juga cukup menjanjikan dan terhormat. Profesi pendidikan dan ketua klub sosial seperti Profesor Marchbanks juga dulu pernah diincar Narcissa.

Tapi sekali lagi, sangat sulit untuk memikirkan karir pada saat gedung panti asuhan yang terbakar adalah pemandangan pertamamu sebelum masuk sekolah.

"Anak-anak baru..." desis Yvonne saat mereka sudah mengelilingi meja panjang di Aula Besar.

Narcissa memandang ke barisan anak-anak baru itu dengan tampang iri. Narcissa ingat sekali, seperti baru kemarin, saat dia memasuki pintu besar aula. Tentu saja, beberapa detil tentang Hogwarts sudah diceritakan oleh banyak keluarganya. Tentang tingginya atap sampai seolah membuka ke langit luar. Lilin-lilin melayang, empat meja panjang dengan masing-masing panji asrama tergantung, podium kepala sekolah yang berukir burung hantu, tanda pendidikan dan kebijaksanaan, serta Topi Seleksi yang akan menempatkanmu diantara keempat asrama.

Narcissa dulu datang dengan gugup, walaupun jubah dan wajahnya lebih elok dibandingkan beberapa anak lain yang culun. Narcissa khawatir dia akan ditempatkan di asrama yang selain Slytherin, asrama turun-temurun dalam keluarganya...

Sekarang Narcissa berharap satu-satunya yang dia khawatirkan adalah tentang asrama.

McGonagall meletakkan si Topi Seleksi di depan podium Dumbledore, yang langsung saja berteriak dan menyanyi kegirangan.

_Setiap tahun, ya! Setiap tahun..._

_Debu menyebalkan menebal disela-sela lipatanku..._

_Sarang laba-laba malah sudah duluan mengincar ujung kepalaku..._

_Tapi itu tidak mempengaruhi kualitasku..._

_Ya, ya, setiap tahun!_

_Anak-anak cantik dan tampan, melihatku dengan tertawa, mengejek, dan meremehkan..._

_Tapi aku tahu, ya! Aku yang paling tahu bahwa kalian sebenarnya takut setengah mati kepadaku..._

_Tapi janganlah sebegitu khawatir..._

_Aku baik hati lagi pintar..._

_Aku hanya akan mengintip isi pikiranmu, merasakan kelebihan dan kekuranganmu..._

_Mari kubuktikan, pakailah aku!_

_Dan kuberitahu sesuatu tentang siapa sebenarnya dirimu..._

_Apakah kau akan bersama-sama Hufflepuff?_

_Mereka memang sederhana sikapnya tapi tidak akan membiarkan hidup mereka menjadi biasa-biasa saja..._

_Hufflepuff pekerja keras dan loyal, yang akan membuat kehidupanmu luar biasa..._

_Apakah kau akan bersama-sama Gryffindor?_

_Mereka nekad sekali dan tak mau menyerah!_

_Tapi Gryffindor akan mengeluarkan sikap-sikapmu yang berani..._

_Apakah kau akan bersama-sama Slytherin?_

_Mereka culas dan tidak peduli terhadap apapun yang menghalangi..._

_Tapi ambisi dan kecerdikkanmu akan tersalurkan baik bersamanya..._

_Atau apakah kau akan bersama Ravenclaw?_

_Kutu buku dan kuper, mereka bilang, tapi kau tahu sendiri bahwa orang-orang pintarlah yang menggerakkan dunia..._

_Maka pakailah aku..._

_Jangan kalian takut-takut lagi..._

_Setiap manusia ada kelebihan dan kekurangan..._

_Seperti juga ada kebaikan dan keburukan..._

_Tinggal kau tentukan mana yang benar dan mana yang mudah..._

_Sesuatu yang besar akan datang..._

_Dan Hogwarts bukannya tidak tahan 'peluru'..._

_Tapi kuatkanlah diri kalian..._

_Setiap manusia ada kelebihan dan kekurangan..._

_Seperti juga ada kebaikan dan keburukan..._

_Tinggal kau tentukan mana yang benar dan mana yang mudah!_

_Maka pakailah aku!_

Semua orang di aula bertepuk riuh saat si topi kembali terdiam. Beberapa anak yang lebih senior, tampaknya menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Panjang sekali tadi topinya menyanyi..." gumam Eva sambil menguap.

McGonagall mulai memanggili murid-murid baru.

"Kenapa dia mengira kalau Hogwarts akan diserang lagi?" tanya Eva melanjutkan.

"Kementerian sihir berjaga-jaga di pintu masuk Hogwarts tadi. Dan di stasiun. Kau tahu, kan?" terang Yvonne, "Mungkin hanya antisipasi..."

Narcissa tidak menjawab, matanya mengikuti si murid pertama yang diseleksi masuk Gryffindor. Narcissa melihat Sirius di meja itu, menandak-nandak kegirangan. Sirius kini telah kelas empat, sama seperti Snape, dan bahkan Bellatrix yang membenci Sirius sekalipun pasti akan mengakui bahwa dia tampan sekali.

Murid-murid lainnya kini berhamburan ke tiap meja. Narcissa mengikuti satu dari setiap anak, berpikir apakah yang akan terjadi di Hogwarts tahun ini? Lord Voldemort tampaknya benci anak-anak. Narcissa tidak tahu apa sebabnya.

Dulu dia menghancurkan desa di luar negeri, lengkap dengan beberapa anak kecilnya. Dia juga tampak mengincar Hogwarts. Lalu dia meledakkan begitu saja panti asuhan, padahal ada banyak tempat lain di sekitar jalan itu...

_Jangan pikirkan_, desis Narcissa dalam hati.

Setelah murid terakhir diseleksi masuk Ravenclaw, Dumbledore berdiri di podium. Dia memakai jubah warna merah dengan salur-salur perak, mengingatkan Narcissa pada jubah Cersei. Tangannya terentang seolah ingin memeluk semua anak. Narcissa memperhatikan salur-salur perak di lengan jubah Dumbledore menyatu dengan warna merahnya, tersaput cahaya lilin, tampak sedikit berpendar...

Kepalanya tiba-tiba sakit lagi. Untaian cahaya itu tampaknya familiar. Tapi apa...

"Selamat datang di Hogwarts kepada murid-murid baru dan murid-murid lama! Izinkan aku meminta maaf kepada kalian atas penjagaan yang ketat di stasiun dan pintu gerbang sekolah... Yakinlah, bahwa ini kami lakukan untuk keamanan murid-murid..."

Kalimat Dumbledore melunak yang berarti hanya satu hal, Kementerian mengurusi juga keamanan Hogwarts. Tapi bukan Dumbledore namanya kalau tidak bertindak sesuai keinginannya sendiri. Tapi Narcissa tahu tentang Dumbledore, dan dia selalu mementingkan keselamatan para murid...

Tunggu... _Narcissa tahu tentang Dumbledore?_

Darimana pemikirannya ini berasal?

"... dan kegiatan sekolah akan berlangsung seperti biasa. Bagi anak kelas lima, ujian OWL sudah di depan mata. Persiapkan sebaik mungkin untuk Konsultasi Karier kalian. Juga untuk anak kelas tujuh, ujian NEWT sudah di depan mata. Persiapkan sebaik mungkin untuk kelulusan dan pilihan pekerjaan kalian..."

Kebingungan Narcissa kini berganti dengan kecemasan tentang kariernya.

"Jadi, sebelum kalian disibukkan oleh makanan yang serba lezat, mari kuperkenalkan guru baru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam... Profesor Samwell Carsell!"

Terdengar gemuruh tepukan sopan di seluruh aula. Tapi Eva hanya memekik kecil, "Demi Goblin-Goblin Yang Jelek Terkutuk! Apa yang _dia_ lakukan di sini?"

Narcissa mengerti mengapa Eva dan Yvonne bisa sekaget itu. Mereka mungkin tidak pernah ingat nama pria yang biasa-biasa tersebut. Tapi wajahnya yang besar, rambut hitam panjang, dan kacamata kotak serta tubuhnya yang tinggi saat dia berdiri dan menunduk sopan, tidak pernah mereka lupakan.

Seolah bisa mendengar pekikan Eva diantara gemuruh tepuk tangan, mata Samwell Carsell kini tertuju pada bangku tempat Narcissa duduk.

Mereka saling pandang tanpa ekspresi. Segala hal yang diingat Narcissa berkelebat saat melihat wajah Sam walaupun jaraknya sangat jauh ke meja guru.

Alice Spages...

Guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam mereka tahun lalu. Spages yang selalu membelanya, menyelamatkannya, penyihir Darah-lumpur pertama yang menjadi teman Narcissa walaupun hubungan mereka ditentang. Spages yang membuat Narcissa bersemangat dan ceria lagi... Lalu kemudian mengkhianatinya karena cintanya pada si Sam ini, yang dulu Auror magang, membuat Narcissa dicurigai dan ditangkap atas berbagai tindakan kriminal yang sebenarnya dilakukan para Pelahap Maut...

"Apa yang Dumbledore pikirkan sehingga merekrut manusia payah itu?" desis Yvonne, juga tidak terima.

"Bersiap sajalah setahun ini," gumam Eva dengan nada pasrah, "Dia mungkin ingin melanjutkan jejak si Alice Spages tahun lalu, atau berniat menjebloskan kita semua ke Azkaban yang ada Dementornya... Seperti yang dilakukannya pada Cissy dulu..."

Tapi bukan hawa dingin Dementor dan kenangan-kenangan buruk yang membuat Narcissa khawatir saat ini. Tidak, saat makanan dan minuman lezat sudah muncul memberati meja, saat dia terlindung di kastil hangat yang aman karena... ada Dumbledore...

Narcissa teringat seseorang yang amat tampan. Dengan rambut cokelat tersisir rapi dan mata yang sebiru es... Mata yang memandangnya dengan berjuta makna sekaligus mata pertama yang kehilangan raganya tepat di depan mata Narcissa...

Narcissa tidak memikirkan Dementor, tidak pula Alice Spages. Tetapi memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dengan hadirnya satu orang guru lagi, yang datang ke Hogwarts dengan memikul dendam...

.

.

.

Note:

Di buku aslinya, keluarga Malfoy tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah bergaul dengan Muggle. Tapi siapa yang tahu sebenarnya? Kenyataannya Muggle lebih banyak dari pada penyihir, pastinya satu atau dua kali interaksi pasti ada. Aku menulis beberapa tentang interaksi Narcissa dan Muggle untuk memperluas bahan cerita. Nantinya khan para Pelahap Maut mau menyerang Muggle juga, jadi harus lebih diperdalam hehehe.

Semua yang udah baca Black Queen 2 pasti tahu Narcissa mengalami modifikasi memori. Maka di sini dia jadi agak-agak _dejavu_ gimana gitu.

Dan yang sudah bisa ditebak, porsi Lucius yang sudah lulus pasti akan agak berkurang di Black Queen 3 ini… Huhuhu. Tapi jangan khawatir, Narcissa+Lucius tetaplah inti cerita.

Tetap dukung dan ditunggu saran n reviewnya… Jangan lupa baca Fic aku juga: The Two Tale Heart 2 yang nyeritain _future son_-nya Cissy & Lucy, hehehehe. Trima kasih _and enjoy_!

_We love Harry Potter (and The Malfoys, of course) and it's real for us!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.**

**The Black Queen**** 3**

**Chapter 3**

**The Girl and First Week**

Mungkin karena efek bulan madunya yang panjang dan menyenangkan, Narcissa tidak pernah menduga, bahwa malam pertamanya di Hogwarts akan menjadi setidaknyaman ini. Bahkan setelah upacara seleksi selesai, Narcissa tiba-tiba ingin besok dia langsung ujian NEWT saja. Sesungguhnya, memikirkan dia harus kembali berkutat dengan tugas dan ujian, membuatnya hanya ingin kembali kepada Lucius.

Atau dia hanya paranoid kepada guru baru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitamnya...

Setelah diperkenalkan, Carsell duduk kembali dan menatap dikejauhan. Narcissa menyadari diamnya Yvonne dan Eva karena mereka masih menatap tajam kepada Carsell.

"Yah, kau akan selalu bisa membuang pelajaran bodoh itu dari daftarmu, Cissy..." kata Eva kembali santai. "Nanti kau malah celaka kalau orang idiot itu yang mengajar."

"Pasti dia yang celaka..." kata Yvonne sengit. "Dia tidak akan bertahan tahun depan."

"Itu benar," timpal Narcissa. "Tapi..."

Tapi mengapa orang itu harus datang di tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts? Apa yang dia rencanakan? Narcissa kali ini di Hogwarts tanpa Lucius, tanpa Gen. Entah mengapa hal itu menjadikan Narcissa seolah lumpuh sebelah.

Keraguan Narcissa terpotong oleh limpahan makanan yang tiba-tiba memberati meja mereka. Segera saja Aula Besar sangat bising oleh denting garpu dan pisau. Pesta tahun ajaran baru ini sangat meriah seperti biasa. Aroma daging panggang menyeruak menyakiti hidung. Kentang rebusnya berlumur mentega, sangat menggugah selera. Narcissa harus mengingatkan diri berkali-kali bahwa dia harus menjaga bentuk tubuhnya walaupun telah menikah. Jadi Narcissa hanya menggerogoti wortel rebus dan menyesali es krim khas Italia yang dia makan terus-menerus musim panas kemarin. Narcissa melirik Snape di seberangnya, sudah mulai memenuhi piringnya dengan pai ayam. Dulu akan mudah saja bagi Narcissa untuk menyuruh Snape membuat Ramuan Pelangsing. Dia bisa makan sepuasnya tanpa khawatir akan menjadi gemuk. Tapi sekarang...

Dari bahu Snape, tanpa sengaja Narcissa melihat beberapa anak Gryffindor cepat-cepat berbalik dan membuang muka. Kelihatan jelas mereka sedang mencuri pandang kepada Narcissa beberapa detik yang lalu. Narcissa sudah biasa dengan hal ini, semenjak dia resmi menjadi kekasih Lucius. Tapi dia merasa tidak melakukan apapun musim panas ini. Satu-satunya hal yang dia lakukan adalah menikah diam-diam, menjadi pendamping pernikahan kakaknya, dan menyaksikan peledakkan panti asuhan...

Narcissa berpaling dari meja Gryffindor, menatap kentang mentega. Malam ini atau malam-malam lainnya, dia memilih untuk tidak memikirkan ledakkan kemarin. Lagipula, semua anak memang biasanya menggunjingkan dirinya. Mengapa tahun ini harus berbeda?

Tahun kemarin dia masih bisa berfokus pada Lucius, kepada urusan meraka sendiri. Dia merasa bisa menghadapi apapun. Tapi kali ini? Efek ketiadaan Lucius semakin terasa...

Narcissa mengangkat wajah lagi dan mendapati Sirius, berada tepat searah Narcissa di meja Gryffindornya, dengan sembunyi-sembunyi menyulangi. Tatapan mata Sirius tepat kepada Narcissa, yang membuatnya heran. Dia kan tidak melakukan apapun yang membuat Sirius menjadi salut? Pelan-pelan, Narcissa menoleh ke belakang punggungnya sendiri. Mungkin ada orang lain di belakangnya...

Narcissa menggaruk lehernya tanda salah tingkah. Perasaannya berubah-ubah sama cepatnya dengan transfigurasi McGonagall menjadi kucing. Narcissa berpikir apakah ini ada hubungan dengan dia yang sudah menikah? Kini Narcissa mengerti, mengapa banyak orang dewasa yang kurang menyetujui pernikahan dini...

Maka Narcissa tidak berlama-lama untuk menunggu makanan pencuci mulut tandas dan segera ikut rombongan yang sudah sangat mengantuk bangkit dari kursi-kursi mereka. Keremangan kastil dan berpuluh-puluh anak berjubah gelap segera menyembunyikan Narcissa dari perannya sebagai cewek jahat Hogwarts. Bersama Yvonne dan Eva, Narcissa berjalan pelan menuju ruang rekreasi Slytherin.

Pintu batu yang sudah sangat mereka kenal menyambut dengan kata kunci untuk tahun ini: _Kejayaan_. Wangi kayu bakar segera memenuhi hidung Narcissa. Ruang rekreasi Slytherin... Tempat segala hal terjadi. Tempat mereka bersantai. Tempat pertemuannya dengan Lucius sebelum mereka menjalani hari di kelas... Cahaya hijau menyebar, membuat ukiran-ukiran di tembok batu yang berbentuk ular terlihat bergerak. Sofa hijau besar di dekat perapian mengundang mereka semua untuk mengobrol dan bergadang alih-alih tidur untuk menjalani kelas besok.

Narcissa hanya punya beberapa bulan sebelum dia meninggalkan segala kenyamanan ini... Padahal dulu dia begitu membenci asrama bawah tanahnya yang tidak berjendela.

Eva segera dipanggil oleh seorang cowok dan minta ditunggui. Yvonne memutar mata kesal sementara Narcissa memilih untuk duduk menggelosor begitu saja di sofa.

Belum juga dia sempat menarik nafas, ada suara berdeham kecil.

"Maaf. Kami mau duduk di sana..."

Narcissa membuka mata dan bangkit ketika menyadari yang berkata padanya adalah seorang gadis. Gadis itu mungkin kelas empat atau lima. Gadis itu langsing sekali. Jubah Hogwarts-nya yang sudah dimodifikasi menonjolkan lekuk tubuh. Model itu pernah dilihat Narcissa pada teman-teman Gen yang kelahiran-Muggle kemarin. Narcissa mengernyit agak jijik, menyadari model ini diikuti anak-anak Slytherin yang seharusnya anggun.

Diatas jubahnya, paras gadis itu tidak terlihat seperti dia habis melakukan perjalanan panjang dengan Hogwarts Express. Pipinya merona cerah sementara riasan matanya tanpa cela. Rambutnya pirang panjang seperti Narcissa, hanya saja lebih banyak ikalnya. Gadis itu berdiri menjulang dengan tangan dilipat di dada. Cibiran khas remaja tersungging sementara disampingnya ada tiga anak gadis yang hampir serupa.

"Hmm... Izinkan aku meluruskan sedikit punggungku, Nak..." gumam Narcissa setengah mengantuk.

Yvonne lebih mudah tersulut.

"Ada banyak tempat untuk kita semua. Dan kau tidak tahu dengan siapa kau bicara!"

"Yv..." potong Narcissa, tidak ingin menambah musuh malam ini.

"Narcissa Black dari keluarga Black. Kami tentu sudah dicekoki oleh semua _sepak-terjangmu_," katanya tanpa nada memuji. "Dan Yvonne Rosier, pengikutnya dari keluarga Rosier. Aku Alexis Lannister..."

"... anak umur lima belas tahun yang menyangka dia naik kasta hanya karena ibunya menikah lagi dengan salah satu pemilik tambang emas..."

Eva tiba-tiba teralihkan dari cowok barunya dan menghadang keempat cewek itu.

"Tunggu! Lannister?" tanya Narcissa cepat. "Aku kenal Cersei Lannister..."

"Dia adalah bibiku yang kuhormati..." kata Alexis acuh tak acuh. "Dan kami harus segera mengadakan pertemuan di kursi ternyaman ruang rekreasi..."

Narcissa tidak bisa mengerti mengapa keponakan Cersei yang anggun dan sopan ternyata adalah pecinta-sofa yang kurang ajar.

"Kau harus menunjukkan sikap sopan sedikit pada kami..." Yvonne menyuarakan perasaan Narcissa.

"Tapi kulihat kau sudah tidak menjadi Prefek..." gugat Alexis sambil mengibaskan poni. "Kau sekarang di kelas tujuh, tidak terpilih menjadi Ketua Murid, dan kau tidak bisa mengurangi nilai kami..."

"Maksudku kepada kakak kelasmu!" suara Yvonne agak bergetar saat mengatakannya.

Narcissa merasakan entakkan rasa bersalah lagi di perutnya. Yvonne sekarang kelas tujuh dan tidak terpilih menjadi Ketua Murid, yang berarti masa jabatan Prefeknya habis. Narcissa dulu jarang melihat Yvonne menikmati posisinya sebagai Prefek, karena mereka selalu bersama. Dan kebanyakan adalah membicarakan Narcissa, masalah Narcissa, kesedihan Narcissa...

Apakah Yvonne sebenarnya ingin menjadi Ketua Murid? Dia selalu merespon berita baru dengan cepat dan tampak tertarik pada organisasi-organisasian seperti hal-hal _apa-yang-akan-dilakukan-Kementerian_.

"Maafkan aku," kata Alexis tanpa menunjukkan penyesalan, "Tapi setelah kekosongan posisi tahun sebelumnya," dia melirik Narcissa dengan terang-terangan, "Aku berpikir cepat dengan mengumpulkan suara. Dan hampir semuanya menunjukku sebagai penguasa di sini..."

Eva mengeluarkan suara seperti tersedak dan tertawa yang tidak ditutup-tutupi.

"Oh, ya, Eva Nott... Penting untuk mengatur segalanya di sini. Terutama karena aku Prefek juga..." Narcissa baru menyadari pin Prefek Alexis menyembul diantara kalung-kalung yang dia pakai, "Aku berasal dari keluarga terhormat Lannister. Dan tidak pernah bergaul dengan kelompok-kelompok gelap," lagi-lagi matanya mendelik pada Narcissa, "Dan semua anak perempuan di keluargaku adalah anggota klub Elanor..."

"Maksudmu klub minum teh?" potong Yvonne kasar.

"... maka kami perlu duduk di situ!" lanjut Alexis berpura-pura tak mendengar. Tangannya menunjuk ogah-ogahan pada sofa yang masih diduduki Narcissa.

"Hei, kau, anak-"

"Ayo, Eva..." potong Narcissa sambil bangkit.

Narcissa berusaha menjaga ekspresinya tetap tenang dan tak terganggu. Walaupun dia setengah mati ingin mendorong si Alexis ini langsung ke perapian. Dunia sedang berada di ujung tanduk dan dia masih harus menghadapi anak-anak remaja sok keren yang ingin menguasai asrama. Lalu Narcissa menyadari bahwa dia sebenarnya juga masih _remaja_...

"Lucius Malfoy sudah tidak ada di sini, Black..." kata Alexis, mungkin berusaha menarik perhatian agar Narcissa marah dan mempermalukan diri sendiri lagi dihadapan anak-anak yang kini sudah memenuhi ruang rekreasi. "Masa kejayaanmu sudah usai..."

Narcissa terlalu sibuk menarik Eva yang keras kepala. Walaupun begitu, Yvonne mengikuti mereka dari belakang dengan wajah keras. Setelah beberapa langkah, terdengar tawa cekikikan mengejek bergema sampai ke lorong-lorong kamar.

"Anak kurang ajar itu!" seru Eva.

"Sudahlah..." kata Yvonne menengahi, walaupun dia terdengar sinis. "Hanya anak-anak cewek rendahan kelas lima atau enam yang menganggap hal-hal seperti penguasa-penguasa itu penting..."

"Yah, kita kurang orang, sih. Coba kalau Gen..."

Kata-kata Eva terpotong dan tidak ada yang menanggapinya. Tidak disangka, lubang kosong itu ternyata mempengaruhi Yvonne dan Eva lebih dari yang Narcissa kira.

Yvonne membantu Narcissa menarik tangan Eva menuju kamar mereka. Perlu beberapa waktu untuk Narcissa mencerna apa yang Yvonne maksudkan tadi. Tapi akhirnya Narcissa menyadari bahwa Yvonne benar.

Dulu ada anak perempuan seangkatan Lucius yang menganggap dirinya adalah ratu di Slytherin. Namanya Georgina Parkinson. Kaya, cantik, dan menyebalkan. Georgina yang dulu sering menghina Narcissa dan Bellatrix, hancur begitu saja ketika Narcissa akhirnya mendapatkan Lucius. Narcissa tahu bahwa dia bisa langsung menduduki posisi 'Ratu' di Slytherin dengan Lucius disisinya, reputasi keluarga, kepintarannya, atau hartanya. Tapi tidak. Narcissa memilih untuk membuat sebanyak mungkin masalah daripada jadi ratu-ratuan.

Kini semua anak perempuan Slytherin yang Narcissa kenal sudah lulus. Termasuk beberapa yang menjadi pendamping teman-teman Lucius di Pelahap Maut. Si kembar Andrea dan Adrianna Lestrange, Anastasia Dolohov, Regina Rowle, dan lainnya. Mereka mungkin hanya terlihat sebagai hiasan disisi pacar-pacar mereka. Tapi Narcissa yakin, mereka tidak akan membiarkan anak kelas lima seperti Alexis dan geng-nya mengusir mereka dari kursi manapun.

Mungkin kau tidak akan menganggap hal seperti ratu-ratuan ini penting kalau di depanmu ada lebih banyak hal besar. Lihat saja Bellatrix, dia bisa dengan mudah juga menjadi penguasa, tapi di otaknya hanya ada Pelahap Maut dan Tuannya...

Narcissa menyesali beberapa hal yang dia lewati di Hogwarts, lalu dia melihat kamar asramanya yang kini bertuliskan 'Kelas Tujuh'. Hanya ada tiga buah tempat tidur saat ini. Dan Narcissa merasa dia lebih kesepian dibandingkan kapanpun...

.

.

.

Pagi semester baru tidak membawa banyak ketenangan pada Narcissa yang semalam sulit tidur. Dia memikirkan Lucius. Memandangi sisi tempat tidurnya yang kosong. Dia sungguh merindukan kehangatan tubuh suaminya... Mencium wangi yang muncul dari dada Lucius atau tautan jari-jari mereka... Pikirannya kembali melayang kepada malam-malam mereka saat berbulan madu. Malam yang membuat Narcissa serasa melayang di udara dengan menaiki salah satu gondola dari Italia itu...

Narcissa memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Ini juga mungkin salah satu alasan mengapa mereka kurang setuju pada pernikahan dini.

Menyadari bahwa dia tidak akan bisa tidur, Narcissa bangkit dan bergegas menuju meja belajarnya. Dia segera menulis surat kepada Lucius. Isinya kurang lebih mengatakan bahwa dia sangat merindukannya. Dan menanyakan apakah Lucius bisa datang di minggu pertamanya ke Hogsmeade. Mereka mungkin bisa menginap atau apa. Dan bagaimana cara meyakinkan Yvonne, Eva, atau Filch, si penjaga sekolah, kalau dia tidak akan kembali ke kastil sampai malam berikutnya. Lalu Narcissa menuliskan tentang murid Gryffindor yang bertingkah lebih menyebalkan. Lalu mengabarkan bahwa ada anak bernama Alexa Lannister yang tampaknya adalah target Narcissa untuk diumpankan pada cumi-cumi raksasa. Lucius mungkin tidak akan menggubris hal seremeh ini. Tapi setelah menulis surat, Narcissa langsung bisa tidur dengan pulas.

Narcissa mengepos suratnya pagi-pagi sekali. Mengharap Lucius segera membalas suratnya. Dalam perjalanan menuju Aula Besar, dengan sinar matahari menembus jendela dan kisi-kisi, Narcissa mendapati bahwa keadaan kastil terlihat berbeda. Gelap malam dan temaram lilin mungkin saja membuat kastil tadi malam terlihat aman dan baik-baik saja. Seolah tidak pernah kena serangan. Tapi bahkan tembok batu berusia ribuan tahun bisa tumbang dalam sekejap.

Sihir-sihir perbaikan diterapkan dimana-mana. Narcissa bisa melihat beberapa tembok dengan warna yang berbeda, tanda telah diganti dengan batu yang lebih baru. Beberapa ubin lantai yang gosong ditutupi dengan karpet yang amat lebar. Permadani dengan sulur-sulur benang yang rontok juga menutupi dinding. Patung-patung perunggu dengan sambungan di bagian pinggang atau kepalanya. Beberapa penghuni lukisan bahkan berusaha menyiangi rumput-lukisannya yang habis terbakar dengan sia-sia.

Luka kastil tidaklah seberapa dibandingkan dengan luka penghuninya...

Narcissa memasuki Aula Besar dalam diam. Dia bahkan berharap suara sepatunya tidak terdengar. Narcissa luput memperhatikan beberapa anak-anak asrama lain tadi malam. Tapi ada anak Gryffindor yang matanya masih dibalut perban, beberapa juga ada yang menggendong tangan patahnya, kesulitan memegang sendok. Satu orang anak Hufflepuff menggunakan kursi beroda. Bahkan Profesor Sprout sendiri, membagikan jadwal pelajaran baru dengan tertatih, rambutnya lebih mengembang seolah dia kesulitan untuk menyikat rambut. Ada seorang anak Ravenclaw yang jelas-jelas tangannya kini terbuat dari perak. Mungkin terluka dalam waktu serangan kemarin sehingga para Penyembuh terpaksa harus membuangnya...

"Mereka membenciku..." gumam Narcissa pelan, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada anak Ravenclaw bertangan-perak yang kini kesulitan membuka bukunya.

"Alexa Lannister dan kroninya yang membencimu. Kita sudah biasa dengan anak-anak asrama lain..."

Yvonne menimpali Narcissa sambil memotong sekerat besar _sandwich_ sehingga Narcissa tidak bisa mendeteksi kesarkastikan dalam suaranya.

"Lucius yang membuat para Muggle itu datang kemari... Agar mereka semua kebingungan dan saling menyerang. Dia tahu Dumbledore akan bertindak lunak. Lalu mereka akan pura-pura menyelamatkan..."

Kepala Narcissa tiba-tiba sakit lagi sehingga dia mengaduh.

"Nah, nah... Kau cemas lagi, Cissy. Sudahlah! Jangan pikirkan hal-hal buruk kemarin... Ini ramuan kita dari Snape," kata Eva menghampiri mereka dengan satu botol besar ramuan. "Kita bisa makan enak lagi, nih..."

Setelah ramuan dituang pada gelas masing-masing, Narcissa dapat melihat Alexa terkikik-kikik gembira dengan temannya. Dilihat dari pandangan mereka kepada Narcissa, tidak sulit menebak siapa yang baru mereka gosipkan. Seketika itu Narcissa kembali menjadi Narcissa yang paranoid.

"Sebaiknya tunggu sampai Snape sarapan dan kita tanyai apa Snape membuat ramuan ini dengan aman dan terkunci, ataukah ada seorang cewek pirang yang menggodanya untuk memasukkan Ramuan Penggemuk alih-alih Pelangsing..."

"Kau ngomong apa, Cissy?" tanya Eva.

Yvonne langsung menahan Eva meminum ramuannya, "Cissy benar. Kalau aku jadi cewek itu, aku akan senang sekali membuat hidupmu susah..."

Eva sudah mulai marah-marah dan Yvonne batal menyentuh _sandwich_-nya karena Snape belum kelihatan masuk aula untuk sarapan. Ketika Slughorn menyuruh anak-anak kelas enam dan tujuh tinggal sebentar, Narcissa berlapang dada memutuskan untuk melewati hari pertama tanpa makan pagi.

Alexa dan gengnya sedang menjilat Slughorn sebelum mereka masuk kelas. Slughorn tampak tertawa-tawa dan gembira saat membagikan jadwal. Narcissa, mengenal Slughorn dalam kondisi apapun, tahu benar kalau Slughorn pastilah telah bertambah berat badan sebanyak sepuluh kilo selama liburan musim panas. Perutnya menggelembung sementara kumis lebatnya tidak berhasil menutupi pipi tembamnya. Narcissa juga tahu bahwa Slughorn akan mengadakan pesta "Selamat Datang Tahun Ajaran Baru!" dan memperkenalkan anak-anak baru yang dipilihnya tahun ini.

Mempertimbangkan Alexa dan gengnya akan berada di sana, Narcissa menjadi ragu akan kredibilitas Klub Slug...

Pengaturan jadwal kelas enam berjalan lancar. Lalu Slughorn menghampiri anak-anak kelas tujuh.

"Anak-anak... Anak-anak... Selamat datang di kelas NEWT... Nah, mari kita atur jadwal kalian..."

Slughorn mulai dengan Yvonne kemudian Eva, dan mengundang mereka berdua ke pestanya, yang sudah diduga Narcissa. Lalu Narcissa menyadari bahwa dia memang sudah mempersiapkan semua peralatan sekolahnya sampai dia lupa sama sekali memilih pelajaran yang akan dia ambil tahun ini. Kelas enam tahun kemarin adalah kelas persiapan NEWT. Pelajaran yang diambil kelas enam kemarin adalah pelajaran yang seharusnya dipelajari lagi tahun ini lalu diujiankan. Tetapi apabila kita ternyata menjadi bosan dan tidak mau ikut mata pelajaran Ramuan, misalnya, maka kita bisa membatalkannya tahun ini. Narcissa bahkan berpikir untuk membuang Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, seperti saran Eva. Dengan Carsell sebagai gurunya... Narcissa berusaha untuk tidak bertemu dengan pria itu di dalam kelas.

Tapi Narcissa tidak ada persiapan sehingga yang paling mudah adalah mengikuti semuanya lagi. Dia terdengar tidak meyakinkan saking gugupnya, yang seharusnya tidak masalah bagi Slughorn, karena dia pernah bilang bahwa Narcissa adalah anak kesayangannya. Tapi tidak tahun ini...

"Kau bilang akan mengikuti semuanya, tapi mana formulir rencana pelajaranmu? Aku tidak melihat kau mengisinya... Kau tidak bisa asal-asalan. Ini kelas tujuh!"

Slughorn sama sekali tidak berbasa-basi, tidak memuji Narcissa, tidak memuji orang tuanya, sehingga Narcissa kaget sekali. Dia hanya bersyukur Alexa sudah pergi sehingga tidak bisa menertawainya. Sisa-sisa murid kelas tujuh kini memandangi mereka dengan bingung. Narcissa tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Dia sendiri pun bingung...

"Hmm, maaf, Sir, Profesor Slughorn... Saya tidak membaca dengan jelas peraturan baru ini..."

"Jelas kau tidak baca..."

Narcissa ingin sekali mengempiskan perut gendut Slughorn dengan pisau panekuk.

"Saya rasa saya agak sibuk dengan urusan keluarga..." kata Narcissa menyabarkan diri. "Mungkin kalau Anda mau mengatur jadwal anak-anak lain terlebih dulu, saya akan menuliskannya..."

"Seorang murid tidak berhak mengatur guru..."

Narcissa sama sekali tidak tahu Slughorn habis makan apa, atau ternyata ada pecahan granat yang menempel di batok kepalanya, atau ayah-ibu Narcissa lupa membelikan Slughorn hadiah perpisahan wali kelas, sampai seseorang yang tidak disangka menyelamatkan Narcissa.

Dia adalah anak perempuan Ravenclaw yang seangkatan dengan Narcissa di kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam tahun kemarin. Dulu anak itu dan kumpulannya sangat sok pintar, teoritis dan menyebalkan, juga terang-terangan menganggap Narcissa 'anak jahat'. Narcissa sering terlibat perang mulut di kelas itu. Tapi si gadis Ravenclaw, yang namanya bahkan tidak diketahui Narcissa, mengangsurkan sebuah perkamen.

"Maaf, Sir, Profesor Slughorn.." katanya. "Saya dan Black mengambil mata pelajaran yang sama kelas enam kemarin. Rangking saya juga persis sama sepertinya. Saya mengambil lagi semua pelajaran dan Profesor Flitwick, Kepala Asrama kami, telah memberi persetujuan. Kalau boleh, ini saya telah gandakan formulir mata pelajaran saya. Black tinggal mengganti nama dan kelas asramanya. Anda bisa menghemat waktu mengaturkan jadwalnya..."

Wajah Narcissa merah padam karena bahkan anak-anak di meja Ravenclaw pun mendengar Slughorn mempermalukannya.

"Celia, kau tidak berhak..." kata Slughorn mulai lagi pada cewek Ravenclaw itu.

"Tapi kelas hampir dimulai, Sir..." kata anak itu pura-pura berbisik. "Dan kalau hanya asrama Anda yang paling terlambat... Tidak enak dilihat Kepala Sekolah..."

Memang benar, hanya anak kelas tujuh Slytherin yang tersisa di Aula Besar, mungkin karena Slughorn sendiri yang terlalu banyak basa-basi kepada anak yang tidak penting. Narcissa tidak sempat berterimakasih karena dia segera mengganti formulir gandaan anak itu dengan namanya. Slughorn mengaturkan jadwalnya dengan menggerutu. Lalu meninggalkan Narcissa begitu saja tanpa undangan pestanya...

.

.

.

"Ini sama sekali tidak adil!"

Narcissa marah-marah sendiri pada waktu makan siang di kamarnya. Yvonne dan Eva menunggunya untuk pergi ke Aula Besar bersama-sama. Tapi yang ada dipikiran Narcissa adalah sikap Slughorn dan kenyataan bahwa kedua sahabatnya itu diundang pesta Slughorn sementara dia hanya dapat marah-marahnya.

"Cissy... Mungkin dia sedang banyak tekanan... Kau tahu sendiri dia ketakutan setengah mati waktu malam Muggle masuk kastil kita itu... Mungkin Dumbledore menegurnya..." kata Yvonne membujuk.

"Dia bersikap biasa-biasa saja pada kalian..." gerutu Narcissa.

"Pasti si Lannister itu ada dibalik semua ini..." kata Eva mengobarkan panji-panji peperangan.

"Mungkin..." kata Narcissa lelah.

"Slughorn pastilah sedang gusar. Kurasa dia menempati posisi terbawah dalam daftar evaluasi guru..." kata Yvonne mulai berkonspirasi.

"Ada daftar evaluasi guru?" tanya Narcissa tak yakin.

Yvonne mengangkat bahu, "Hanya karena kita tidak tahu bukan berarti hal seperti itu tak ada."

Narcissa menghempaskan diri ke kasur sambil merenung. Slughorn tampak seperti jenis pria yang bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Juga bisa kabur dari tanggung jawab dengan mudah. Seperti Abraxas dan Lucius. Tapi evaluasi guru, kalau betul ada, tidak akan mengecualikannya. Walaupun menguasai ilmu sebagai guru dan punya banyak kenalan, dalam keadaan genting, jelas Slughorn tidak terlalu dapat diandalkan. Kemarin saja dia harus diseret pada tumitnya oleh para anak-anak Slytherin untuk menjadi tameng mereka saat para tentara itu memasuki kastil. Dumbledore, entah bagaimana, pasti tidak suka dengan...

Dan kepalanya sakit lagi...

Pelajaran pertamanya tadi Transfigurasi dengan kedua sahabatnya. McGonagall bahkan bersikap lebih baik daripada Slughorn. Walaupun dulu Narcissa menganggap McGonagall pilih kasih, tapi kini dia sudah jauh lebih profesional. McGonagall hanya akan memarahi anak yang mengacau dan tidak belajar di kelasnya. Dia tidak memperlakukan murid berdasarkan atas rasa suka atau tidak...

Profesor Vector di kelas Aritmanchy setelahnya juga bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Jadi apa kesalahan Narcissa sehingga Slughorn memperlakukannya begitu?

Dia tidak ingat melihat Slughorn di pesta pernikahan Bellatrix. Yang dipikir-pikir agak aneh. Slughorn datang ke pemakaman Hera Malfoy, ibu Lucius, walaupun dia membenci Abraxas. Apakah Bibi Walburga lupa mengundang Slughorn? Itu sama tidak mungkinnya dengan Bibi Walburga lupa mengudang ibu Narcissa sendiri...

"Kalian pergilah duluan. Aku tidak ingin makan siang..."

Kedua sahabatnya meninggalkan Narcissa yang sebetulnya kelaparan juga. Tapi hari pertama sekolahnya sungguh menyebalkan sehingga Narcissa tidak dapat berbuat lain selain mengadukan semuanya pada Lucius.

Dua pucuk surat hanya dalam waktu sehari pastilah rekor Narcissa. Dan Lucius pasti membencinya. Tapi Narcissa tidak dapat mengadu selain pada Lucius seorang. Mungkin Lucius tahu mengapa Slughorn bersikap begitu. Atau mungkin dia akan turun tangan dengan memberikan segunung hadiah agar Slughorn kembali memperlakukan Narcissa dengan baik.

Burung hantu sekolahnya terbang jauh dan Narcissa merasa dia ingin ikut terbang juga. Pelajarannya jam terakhir adalah Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam dengan guru baru Samwell Carsell itu. Dia hanya bisa menebak bahwa sisa harinya tidak akan jauh lebih baik...

.

.

.

Kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam dipindahkan ke lantai enam. Tempat kelas-kelas yang lebih luas berada. Narcissa menaiki ratusan anak tangga dengan nafas tersengal. Dia belum makan apa-apa sejak sepagian tadi.

Sudah ada segerombol anak ketika Narcissa masuk. Kelas begitu luas dan tinggi sehingga mereka tampak bersedikitan sekali. Narcissa buru-buru menghampiri kursi paling belakang. Tapi mata semua anak, anak-anak Ravenclaw yang tahun kemarin juga sekelas dengan Narcissa, memandanginya sedemikian rupa dan berhenti mengobrol. Narcissa mendapati cewek berambut cokelat penyelamatnya tadi pagi. Narcissa berharap dia terlihat tersenyum berterimakasih pada anak perempuan bermata cokelat keemasan itu.

Narcissa baru saja mengeluarkan buku-bukunya ketika Carsell masuk kelas tanpa apapun selain tongkat sihir dan buku absen.

"Selamat datang di kelas terakhir Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam," katanya langsung. "Nama saya Samwell Carsell. Saya pernah bekerja di Kementerian Sihir sebagai Auror magang. Tapi saya berharap bisa mengajar murid-murid daripada mengambil lisensi Auror tahun ini."

Narcissa bertemu Carsell tahun kemarin dan menganggap bahwa satu kutukan hitam akan dengan mudah menumbangkannya. Dia terlihat sangat polos dan bersemangat, juga menghalalkan segala cara untuk mengembalikan kedamaian di dunia sihir. Apa yang dilakukannya membuat Narcissa ditangkap dengan tuduhan semua kekacauan yang melibatkan sihir. Nyaris membalikkan kewarasannya. Narcissa sulit melupakan bahwa guru baru inilah yang menyebabkan dirinya nyaris mati dengan Dementor berkeliaran dalam sel penjaranya. Carsell bukanlah memenuhi panggilan hati untuk mengajar, sepertinya. Kenyataannya adalah, pembela hukum keluarga Black, Cersei Lannister, membuat Kementerian memecat Carsell karena perusakan nama baik.

Carsell seharusnya menyadari bahwa Narcissa mungkin saja ada di kelas dan meneriakkan kebenaran pada seluruh kelas. Seperti yang dilakukannya terakhir kali mereka bertemu di Hogsmeade, dimana Narcissa hilang kendali dan terus memaki dirinya serta Alice Spages, pacar Carsell itu.

Mungkin Spages-lah yang membuat Narcissa menahan diri... Tapi... kenapa?

Ternyata Carsell tampak tidak terhentikan saat ini dan tetap meneruskan pelajaran.

"Saya hanya akan melatih mantra-mantra yang sudah pernah kalian pelajari dan yang akan diujikan di ujian NEWT. Kita akan lebih banyak praktek. Dan jam selanjutnya kita akan mempelajari mantra pertahanan dengan level lebih tinggi sebagai tambahan. Untuk teori, kalian bisa mempelajari sendiri dan membuat riset tentang apa yang kalian praktekkan pada jam pelajaran. Itu adalah tugas yang dapat menambah nilai sekaligus mempertajam ingatan kalian..."

Narcissa berhenti memperhatikan buku tulisnya dan memandang si Carsell. Sulit dipercaya tapi manusia tampaknya bisa berubah hanya dalam semalam. Jauh dari penampilannya yang seperti anak kemarin sore, kacamata dan wajahnya yang kotak, serta rambutnya yang dibuntut kuda kini benar-benar membuat Carsell seperti petualang sejati. Dia tampak sungguh-sungguh berniat mengajar...

Entah apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam tampilan luar ini...

Mereka maju ke depan kelas untuk memperagakan mantra perintang dan pelucut senjata dengan non-verbal. Latihan berjalan baik. Mungkin karena mereka semua anak-anak Ravenclaw yang pintar. Tapi bahkan Narcissa sama sekali tidak ada kesulitan walau dia sudah lama tidak latihan. Carsell selanjutnya membuat kelompok agar mereka bisa latihan saling menyerang dalam lingkaran. Narcissa dengan kikuk mendapati dirinya duel dengan sekelompok anak Ravenclaw, karena dia satu-satunya Slytherin di kelas tersebut. Tapi tidak ada yang peduli. Mereka tampaknya hanya ingin belajar dengan benar. Serangan Hogwarts kemarin benar-benar merubah segalanya... Narcissa tidak pernah bermain Quidditch seumur hidupnya. Tapi dia tahu, begini kurang lebih rasanya latih-tanding dengan tim lawan.

Bel jam pertama berbunyi di kejauhan dan Carsell mengijinkan mereka istirahat.

"Latihan yang bagus sekali," katanya memuji. "Dan ijinkan aku menghadiahi kalian sesuatu dari dapur..."

Segelas besar minuman cokelat dingin dengan krim muncul didepan meja masing-masing murid. Narcissa tidak sempat curiga dan segera menyeruput minuman segar itu dengan lega.

"Sambil kalian istirahat. Ijinkan aku menerangkan sedikit tentang sesuatu yang erat hubungannya dengan cokelat..." mulai Carsell lagi. "Kalian pasti tahu makhluk yang bernama Dementor..."

Minat Narcissa terhadap minuman ini nyaris menghilang mendengar Dementor disebut. Tapi dia terus menghirup cokelat itu sampai lupa bernafas.

"Salah satu makhluk gaib paling berbahaya yang ada di dunia sihir. Walaupun aktivitasnya dikendalikan langsung oleh Kementerian, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kalau kita selamanya bisa menekan sifat natural para Dementor... Yaitu menyedot kebahagiaan dalam diri kita. Yang bisa berakibat lebih fatal daripada kematian..."

Saat ini satu-satunya suara di kelas adalah seruputan minuman yang habis.

"Seperti jamur atau lumut, Dementor berkembang biak di tempat-tempat yang gelap, sepi, lembab, dan penuh dengan kefrustasian. Bahkan Muggle dan lingkungannya bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka. Tapi tidak ada satupun makhluk yang tidak bisa mati atau terusir... Seseorang yang saya kenal pernah memberi metafora tentang Dementor. Satu pikiran bahagia bisa mengusir jauh-jauh rasa sedih dan depresi. Kata-kata yang tepat sekali. Karena Dementor hanya bisa dikalahkan dengan perasaan bahagia yang kita punya."

Pikiran Narcissa dengan otomatis melayang kepada Spages, memikirkan apakah dia yang memberi metafora itu. Dulu Spages juga pernah memberikan kata-kata bagus untuk Narcissa...

"Cokelat mempunyai efek serupa bagi kita yang sedang merasa sedih... Kalian suka memakannya karena cokelat memang membuat bahagia, bukan? Terutama bagi anak perempuan..."

Anak-anak tertawa sopan menanggapi Carsell. Narcissa hanya memandangi minuman cokelatnya yang licin tandas.

"Selain cokelat sebagai pengobat siapapun yang berhadapan dengan Dementor, ada satu mantra kuat yang bisa menghadang Dementor. Ini diperlukan oleh kalian. Seperti yang kalian tahu. Makhluk tidak sama seperti manusia yang mempunyai akal pikiran untuk memilah mana yang salah dan mana yang benar. Makhluk hampir tidak mungkin berubah. Kalau dia buas, maka dia akan tetap buas walaupun kalian bisa menjinakkannya sebentar."

"Mantranya bernama Patronus..."

Narcissa sudah mendengarnya dari Alice Spages tahun kemarin. Tapi dengan kekacauan dan keributan di Hogwarts, Spages sama sekali tidak sempat mengajari mereka. Mungkin Carsell berusaha melanjutkan pelajaran kekasihnya itu...

"Ikuti gerakan tanganku sebelum kita masuk ke mantra. Kalian boleh melupakan non-verbal untuk sementara, karena ini mantra sulit, kalian harus menguasai pengucapannya dulu..."

Gerakan tangannya sederhana karena hanya menunjuk dengan tegas dan berkonsentrasi. Hanya beberapa menit anak-anak di kelas sudah berhasil melakukannya. Mantra dan aturannya yang lebih sulit.

"Anggap kalian menghadapi Dementor!" seru Carsell dari belakang punggung anak-anak yang berjajar. "Aturan pertama, pikirkan hal-hal paling membahagiakan, yang paling berarti dalam hidup kalian, yang dapat membuat kalian melakukan apapun. Pilih yang paling kuat menurut kalian. Lalu gerakan tongkat kalian sambil mengucapkan mantranya. _Expecto Patronum!_"

Bahasa latin plus gerakan tongkat tidak masalah bagi Narcissa dan anak-anak Ravenclaw yang pintar. Hanya saja, sesempurna apapun mereka mengucap mantra. Tidak ada yang terjadi...

Semburan asap perak menyeruak dari belakang mereka. Dengan kaget mereka memperhatikan kuda besar keperakkan berlarian tanpa menyentuh lantai. Patronusnya Carsell. Kuda itu nyaris nyata, hanya saja seolah terbuat dari gumpalan asap perak.

"Bentuk Patronus setiap orang akan berbeda. Tapi tidak selalu begitu. Patronus bukanlah animagus yang harus didaftarkan pada Kementerian wujud hewaninya. Patronus lebih personal. Pribadi. Dari hati... Dia bisa berbentuk hewan yang merupakan personifikasi sifat kalian, atau semudah hewan kesukaan kalian, atau hewan yang menggambarkan seseorang yang kalian kasihi... Dia adalah pelindung. Tameng."

Carsell menerangkan sementara Patronusnya masih berlarian. Narcissa kesulitan menutup mulutnya sementara anak perempuan lainnya ber-ooh aah keras mengagumi si kuda perak.

"Mereka mengambil bentuk binatang dengan ciri-ciri tertentu yang bisa saja tak kasat mata... Patronusku hanya seperti kuda biasa, bukan? Patronus yang hebat akan terlihat seperti ini juga walaupun kalian menghadapi ribuan Dementor. Hanya satu Patronus dan kalian bisa membuat Dementor terbang jauh. Mantra Patronus tidak akan sulit, kalau kalian punya kemauan kuat..."

Mereka berlatih lagi. Narcissa hampir tertawa sendiri saat anak-anak Ravenclaw di sebelahnya memejamkan mata sambil mengernyit, berusaha menggali pikiran bahagia. Narcissa segera berhenti bermain-main dan segera fokus pada pikiran bahagianya.

Tadinya dia mempertahankan pikiran pada masa kejayaannya, sebagai putri keluarga Black yang mempunyai segalanya, saat belum jatuh cinta dengan Lucius... Tapi ternyata hal itu tidak cukup kuat. Atau mungkin juga terlalu banyak. Berpacaran atau berciuman dengan Lucius pun tidak bisa. Narcissa mengingat keluarga dan teman-temannya, tapi sulit untuk mempertahankan momen mereka satu-persatu... Kemudian dia mencoba dengan mengernyit kuat-kuat, seperti si anak Ravenclaw. Tanpa sengaja dia melihat liontinnya yang tak sengaja menyembul keluar jubah, karena latihan duel tadi. Liontin itu segera mengingatkan Narcissa atas pernikahannya sendiri. Sepi, sendiri, romantis di tengah lautan. Hanya diterangi bintang dan ribuan lilin. Hanya dia dan Lucius ketika pendeta mengesahkan mereka untuk bertalian sampai maut memisahkan...

Narcissa merasakan sesuatu keluar dari tongkatnya sesaat setelah dia mengucap mantra. Ternyata semburan asap perak seperti sesuatu yang terbakar. Kelas menjadi sepi sementara Narcissa jatuh karena lemas.

"Itu... Permulaan yang bagus sekali, Miss Black..."

Kata-kata Carsell terdengar sangat jauh. Narcissa merasakan tangan dan kakinya dingin sementara keringat dingin mengucuri dahinya.

"Ini cokelat dingin lagi... Minumlah..."

Segelas besar cokelat dingin disodorkan pada Narcissa. Narcissa berterimakasih menyambut minuman itu. Tangannya pelan-pelan tidak bergetar lagi. Sambil duduk dengan tidak feminim dan menyeruput minuman, dia memandang anak-anak Ravenclaw yang masih terdiam.

Dulu mereka mengatai Narcissa tidak akan bisa menghasilkan Patronus karena dia dianggap jahat. Narcissa sungguh ingin melihat reaksi mereka sekarang. Tapi alih-alih terkejut dan menghina, wajah mereka tampak kagum dan hormat. Narcissa menjadi malu sendiri. Untunglah mereka segera latihan lagi.

Seperti yang dia duga, tidak ada yang sulit bagi para anak Ravenclaw. Beberapa diantaranya segera bisa menghasilkan kabut perak beberapa saat sebelum bel pulang berbunyi. Si anak perempuan berambut cokelat itu kini tertawa riang saat akhirnya dia menghasilkan kabut perak yang amat sangat besar walaupun belum berbentuk.

Narcissa membereskan bukunya sambil masih menyeruput cokelat. Carsell mengingatkan tentang tugas yang harus mereka buat lalu keluar kelas terlebih dahulu. Saat para murid ikut keluar, anak-anak Ravennclaw masih mengoceh tentang pelajaran pertama yang mereka anggap seru itu.

"Tadi itu pelajaran yang asik sekali, ya? Profesor Carsell guru yang baik..."

Seorang anak laki-laki Ravenclaw pastilah menanyakan pendapat Narcissa karena dia jelas-jelas bicara dengan riang menghadapi Narcissa. Kalau antara Yvonne, Eva, Gen, atau teman-teman Slytherinnya yang menanyakan pendapatnya, dia pasti tidak akan berpikir sebelum menjawab.

"Hmm, k-kurasa juga begitu..."

Narcissa menyesali kalimatnya terdengar seperti sedang kumur-kumur. Tapi mereka tampak tidak peduli dan meneruskan ngobrol sampai mereka memasuki Aula Besar untuk makan malam.

"Hei, Cissy..." senggol Eva. "Bagaimana pelajaran Carsell?"

Kepala Narcissa masih dipenuhi oleh tingkah anak-anak ditambah satu guru Slytherin yang kini penuh permusuhan dan anak-anak Revenclaw serta si Carsell-yang-dulu-pernah-menjahatinya yang kini penuh perdamaian... Dan tentu saja. Meskipun sulit untuknya mengakui, itu adalah pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam terbaik yang pernah dia dapat.

.

.

.

Tidak ada surat balasan dari Lucius untuk Narcissa keesokan harinya. Snape telah bersumpah bahwa dia tidak memasukkan ramuan yang aneh-aneh pada Ramuan Pelangsing. Kini kedua temannya makan sampai sesak nafas. Narcissa belum meminum ramuannya tapi dia tetap memakan lima buah sosis goreng dengan minyak dan kulit yang merekah pagi itu. Narcissa nyaris mengunyah garpunya juga ketika burung-burung hantu yang masuk aula semakin sedikit.

Narcissa melemparkan garpu ketika akhirnya sebuah surat menjatuhi kepalanya. Matanya mencari pada bagian pengirim. Dia mendesah antara kecewa dan lega. Surat itu bukan dari Lucius, melainkan dari Genevive.

Yvonne dan Eva sedang sibuk dengan surat dan katalog belanjaan mereka masing-masing sehingga Narcissa membacanya sendiri. Syukurlah, karena dalam suratnya, Gen terlihat menyebut-nyebut Renly, teman Muggle-nya waktu itu.

_Dear Cissy,_

_Cissy, aku sungguh lega waktu tahu kau pergi ke Hogwarts tanpa kurang suatu apapun. Kejadian malam itu sungguh menggemparkan. Teman-temanku bilang ada ledakkan di panti asuhan Muggle? Siapa yang tega menyakiti anak-anak malang itu? Renly sangat sedih. Dia dulu pernah menjadi sukarelawan di sana. Renly juga bilang kau tiba-tiba menghilang. Kami sangat cemas. Aku langsung ber-apparate karena takut ada apa-apa. Kau tahu, kan? Kita pernah sama-sama mengalami hal seperti ini dan jalan terbaik adalah melarikan diri dahulu._

_Benar saja. Ayahku bilang beberapa petugas Kementerian langsung datang ke tempat itu. Menyangka ledakan itu ada hubungannya dengan sihir. Bisakah kau percaya? Aku langsung menghubungi Ibumu tapi dia bilang kau sudah pergi ke King's Cross._

_Aku percaya kau tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dan petugas Kementerian itu hanya terlalu berhati-hati, menganggap semua kekacauan di daerah Muggle ada hubungannya dengan kita._

_Aku melampirkan surat dari Renly. Dia terus menanyakanmu. Kurasa dia agak cemas dan suka padamu. Lucius akan membunuhku... Tapi aku tidak tega karena dia begitu lucu dan baik. Mungkin kalian bisa berteman. Aku bilang kau sekolah asrama di Swiss. Jangan marah, ya..._

_Love,_

_Gen._

Surat dari Renly tidak ditulis diatas perkamen, melainkan dari kertas putih biasa dengan tinta tipis. Ini adalah surat dari Muggle pertamanya. Narcissa tidak tahu mengapa dia membuka surat itu dan bukan membuangnya saja.

Tulisan Renly nyaris tidak bisa dibaca Narcissa.

_Hallo, Cissy..._

_Tampaknya ada yang pulang tanpa pamit malam itu? Aku tidak menyalahkanmu... Kau pasti bingung dan takut. Aku juga tidak berkonsentrasi. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, apa yang harus kukatakan pada orang tuamu kalau aku mengantarmu sampai depan pintu?_

"_Selamat tengah malam, Mr & Mrs Black, maaf saya terlambat. Saya baru berkenalan dengan Cissy ini di klub malam, dan tiba-tiba kami terkena ledakan..."_

_Kalau mereka penyihir, mereka pasti langsung mengutukku jadi abu juga..._

Narcissa berhenti membaca dan mengagumi imajinasi Renly yang sebenarnya tepat.

_Gen bilang kau langsung berangkat sekolah, ya? Sungguh mengagumkan. Kau tidak trauma sama sekali dan langsung pergi ke luar negeri untuk sekolah. Sekolahmu jauh sekali, ya. Tapi kau beruntung. Aku tidak pernah sekolah asrama, apalagi di luar negeri. Pastilah sangat menakjubkan. Kau juga bisa bebas dari pengawasan orang tua di malam harinya. Sekolahku adalah sekolah negeri yang paling rendah peringkatnya. Maklumlah, orangtuaku tidak kaya. Tapi sungguh membosankan. Pelajarannya membuat ngantuk, gurunya tidak ada yang enak dipandang, olahraganya sebentar, toiletnya parah, dan kolam renangnya kotor. Sepulang sekolah, aku tidak akan heran menemui teman-temanku merokok dan minum coke sambil bergosip di halaman belakang bahkan di kafetaria. Mereka juga sama bosannya sepertiku. Mau pulang ke rumah pun membosankan. Kedua orangtuaku kan bekerja sampai larut malam. Aku harus segera mencari pekerjaan sambilan lagi. Walaupun harus menghadapi macam-macam orang lagi, terutama kalau atasannya kejam, tapi setidaknya ada yang bisa kukerjakan. Dan aku bisa punya uang sendiri!_

Narcissa berhenti membaca sambil merenung. Mungkin dia juga harus mencari pekerjaan. Atau kegiatan klub, karena dia tinggal di asrama. Narcissa tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dia harus bekerja atau mengurusi klub. Dia besar dengan segala kebutuhannya selalu terpenuhi. Emas bukanlah masalah sampai dia harus kerja sambilan seperti Renly. Mungkin hal ini yang membuatnya selalu gelisah.

_Sayangnya salah satu sahabatku yang paling baik meninggalkan kota ini. Aku jadi agak kesepian. Anak itu menikah dengan seorang cewek yang bahkan seumur dengannya. Aku tidak tahu, akhir-akhir ini, banyak sekali teman-temanku yang menikah. Padahal mereka belum lulus sekolah. Mereka seolah meramalkan kalau sesuatu akan terjadi... Sahabatku itu bilang kalau hidup terlalu singkat. Mungkin benar begitu. Tapi kau tidak harus membuatnya jadi panjang dengan buru-buru menikah, kan? Bagaimana dengan kebebasan remaja?_

Narcissa berhenti lagi di paragraf ini. Dia merasa amat sangat tersindir.

_Maaf aku jadi kebanyakan cerita. Tapi memang aku seperti ini. Ada anak cowok anggota baseball yang pernah menonjokku karena aku kebanyakan bicara. Tapi biarlah. Kau harus menjadi dirimu sendiri, bukan?_

_Kembali lagi ke ledakan di panti asuhan lalu. Mereka belum bisa menemukan sumber ledakkan. Tapi tampaknya pemda setempat hanya akan menutup kasus dengan alasan ledakan gas. Aku sangat tidak puas dengan hasilnya. Tapi apa lagi yang mungkin terjadi? Aku dengar banyak orang gila yang menciptakan bom atau apalah, yang meledakkan berbagai hal. Tapi tidak ada bukti tentang itu di tempat kejadian perkara. Dan apakah ada manusia yang begitu jahat meledakkan begitu saja panti asuhan? _

_Yah, apapun itu. Semoga mereka semua tenang, dimanapun mereka berada... Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Thomas, atau Michael, atau Cecil, atau semuanya... Anak-anak yang diberi nama seadanya, yang ditinggalkan dengan sengaja atau tidak sengaja oleh kerabat mereka, yang tidak mempunyai apapun di dunia ini kecuali satu atap tempat mereka tinggal dan banyak impian..._

_Dan semoga kau juga tidak kapok dan memandang lingkungan kami tinggal sebagai tempat yang tidak aman, ya? Semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali..._

_Salam hangat,_

_Renly Jones._

Hal pertama yang Narcissa pikirkan bukanlah kenyataan bahwa dia tahu pelaku peledakkan memang bukan manusia. Tapi adalah Lucius tidak pernah menulisinya surat sepanjang ini. Mungkin memang Lucius bukan tipe pria yang gemar mengobrol. Tapi ada sesuatu dari surat Renly yang membuatnya hangat, sama ketika Narcissa melihat ke wajah ramahnya pada saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Ini surat pertamanya dari seorang Muggle. Mungkin Narcissa hanya belum pernah membaca hal senormal ini. Tanpa sihir atau apapun... Dia memang harus segera membuang surat dari Renly dan kembali mengajak Gen agar tidak bergaul dengan Muggle.

Lalu Narcissa menyelipkan surat Gen dan Renly diam-diam ke tasnya.

.

.

.

Tidak ada surat Lucius hari berikutnya, membuat Narcissa kini benar-benar menggigiti garpunya. Hari itu dia ada kelas Ramuan bersama Slughorn dan punya perasaan pelajarannya akan menjadi berantakkan.

Betul saja. Narcissa memeras otak untuk mengingat-ingat sesi belajar bersamanya dengan Snape kemarin dulu. Slughorn menugasi mereka untuk membuat beberapa ramuan sekaligus. Dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan kelas, melainkan hanya duduk-duduk dan mengurusi surat-menyurat. Narcissa sebenarnya agak lega karena Slughorn tidak main pilih kasih hari ini. Tapi tingkah Slughorn yang pura-pura tidak mengenal Narcissa ini sama sekali tidak menyelesaikan masalah.

Ketika bel berbunyi dan masing-masing anak membotoli contoh ramuan buatan mereka, Slughorn sudah menuju pintu duluan untuk menyambut anak-anak kelas empat yang telah mengantri di luar. Ada Lily Evans, cewek Gryffindor yang ditaksir mati-matian oleh Snape, diambang pintu. Anak perempuan itu tampaknya selalu tersenyum lebar kepada siapapun, membuat Narcissa sebal. Mata hijaunya berkilau bahkan dari kejauhan. Rambut merah tebalnya jatuh bagus sekali ke punggungnya.

Slughorn tampaknya juga cinta mati kepada anak ini.

"Nah, nah, Lily... Kau tahu betul kalau sekarang kita akan mempelajari ramuan yang amat sulit... Tunggu sampai anak-anak kelas tujuh ini membereskan kekacauan mereka! Dan akan kutunjukkan sesuatu yang bagus! Kalau kau berhasil merebusnya dalam dua jam ini, maka aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan wanita terpintar yang pernah aku kenal di pestaku. Besok pada pukul tujuh, ya, anak-anak!" seru Slughorn kepada semua anak, namun pasti tidak kepada Narcissa.

"Wah, Profesor... Aku sangat menantikannya..." kata Evans antusias.

Narcissa menahan diri untuk tidak muntah di kuali kosongnya. Dia buru-buru keluar dari ruang kelas, agar tidak perlu mendengar dua guru dan murid itu saling memuji. Kemudian pikiran lain menggayuti Narcissa. Dulu juga dia dan Slughorn berlaku seperti itu. Apakah orang yang mendengarnya sama muaknya dengannya? Tidak heran Alexis Lannister begitu menyebalkan.

"Aku belum memastikan jubah pesta mana yang akan kupakai di..."

Ocehan Eva terpotong tiba-tiba. Narcissa tahu betul, pasti karena Yvonne yang memelototinya.

"Sudahlah kalian..." kata Narcissa tiba-tiba lelah. "Slughorn tidak mengundangku. Habis perkara. Kalian pergi saja..."

"Oh, tidak, Cissy..." kata Eva merasa bersalah. "Kami lupa memberitahu, bahwa sebenarnya kami bisa mengajak satu orang..."

"Aku tidak ingin jadi _pendamping_!" sergah Narcissa keras kepala.

"Kau tidak bisa jadi pendampingku pastinya," balas Eva sabar. "Karena aku akan datang dengan seseorang... Tapi Yvonne masih sendiri, kau terlalu pilih-pilih, sih..."

"Yah, aku memang sedang tidak ada pasangan... Kan kau tahu pacarku dulu itu sudah lulus sama seperti Bella..."

"Yvonne, aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa kalaupun tidak datang..." kata Narcissa tidak enak hati.

"Tapi Profesor Marchbanks dan Cersei Lannister akan datang..."

"_Apa?_ Cersei datang?"

"Ya... Kudengar begitu... Dia sibuk terus selama tahun-tahun kemarin. Dan kini si keponakannya yang menyebalkan sedang naik daun. Dia menyempatkan datang... Cersei Lannister dengan karir, kecantikan, dan kekayaannya... Slughorn pastilah harus menyembah-nyembah pada..."

"Lupakan Slughorn," kata Narcissa tegas, "Aku pergi bersamamu, Yv..."

.

.

.

Tanpa persiapan, Narcissa terpaksa mengenakan jubah pesta putih kekuningan yang dia pakai di pernikahan Bellatrix kemarin. Narcissa memodifikasinya sedikit dengan memotongnya sebatas lutut. Akibat petualangannya di banyak negara kemarin yang sangat terburu-buru, Narcissa hanya sempat mengepak beberapa pakaian baru yang sama sekali tidak pantas dipakai pesta. Dia tidak mengambil risiko para peri-rumah membongkar tas-tasnya. Kalau ada setitik saja bukti kalau Narcissa telah menikah... Dia hanya tidak bisa membayangkan perasaan orangtuanya dan apa yang akan dilakukan Tuannya Lucius...

Narcissa meraba liontin di dadanya, berusaha memblokir ingatannya tentang Voldemort yang dibingkai api dan jeritan balita...

Dia segera mengancingkan jubah dengan susah payah. Kemudian mengeluhkan beberapa tambahan lemak yang berasal dari sosis serta kebahagiaan. Sesungguhnya, Narcissa tidak meminum Ramuan Pelangsing karya Snape bukan karena Alexis yang akan menjahatinya. Masalahnya Narcissa masih rutin meminum Ramuan Penunda Kehamilan. Dia tidak tahu apakah ramuan-ramuan itu akan berpengaruh satu sama lain. Dia belum sempat ke perpustakaan dan tidak bisa menceritakannya kepada siapapun...

Pikiran Narcissa kini digelayuti rasa bersalah pada Yvonne dan Eva. Mereka mempercayainya, tapi tidak dengan Narcissa sendiri...

Setelah keluar dari kamar, Narcissa mendapati beberapa anak laki-laki tinggi besar mendominasi ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Salah satunya yang paling tinggi berdiri. Saking banyaknya pikiran, Narcissa bahkan lupa pada Rabastan, adik Rodolphus, yang kini bisa dibilang saudara Narcissa lewat pernikahan kakaknya dengan Bellatrix.

"Minggu pertamamu menyenangkan? Kau jarang kelihatan kecuali di kelas dan Aula Besar," kata Rabastan, bahkan tidak menunggu jawaban Narcissa tentang minggu pertamanya. "Tidak ada gunanya pergi ke pesta itu, Cissy. Slughorn membenci kita."

"_Kita?"_ tanya Narcissa tersinggung.

Rabastan melirik kepada teman-temannya yang berkumpul. Dalam sekali lihat, Narcissa tahu bahwa mereka adalah pengikut Lucius dulu. Rabastan tampaknya adalah penerus Lucius saat ini. Siap menyebarkan apapun itu yang seharusnya dilakukan para Pelahap Maut muda. Tak heran Slughorn begitu tertekan. Anak-anak macam begini tidak akan menempatkannya di tempat teratas dalam daftar guru teladan. Dan dia menyalahkan Narcissa...

"Aku harus menemui seseorang," kata Narcissa pendek.

Rabastan akhirnya mempersilakan. Ekspresi wajah dan dahinya amat datar sehingga Narcissa tidak dapat menebak apa yang dia dan teman-temannya katakan. Evan Rosier membencinya kemarin. Tapi Lucius sudah termaafkan... oleh Tuannya... karena apa yang disaksikan Narcissa malam itu. Seharusnya tidak ada seorang pun yang membenci mereka lagi.

Tidak semua anak Slytherin diundang ke pesta. Jelas Rabastan dan geng _anak nakalnya_ pun tidak. Padahal diantara mereka ada yang berasal dari keluarga kaya dan terpandang. Lalu Narcissa baru menyadari ketika dia mengalaminya saat ini. Alih-alih mengasihani diri sendiri, Narcissa merasakan rasa hormatnya kian meluntur. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan McGonagall, Sprout, atau Flitwick memilah-milah anak asramanya sendiri. Mana yang pantas diundang atau mana yang tidak berdasarkan potensi apa yang kau punya, siapa keluargamu, dan siapa kenalanmu. Pilih kasih pada anak-anak asrama Slytherin sungguh tidak adil, karena kepala sekolah mereka pun cenderung tidak memperhatikan anak-anak yang dicap culas ini.

Tapi syukurlah Snape diundang juga. Snape yang brilian pastilah nomor satu di kelas Ramuan dan disayangi Slughorn. Walaupun begitu, tidak ada satupun anak cewek yang mau diajak ke pesta dengannya. Narcissa memandang Snape berdiri di depan pintu masuk, dengan jubah abu-abu yang kebesaran bahunya tapi kependekan untuk kakinya yang tumbuh tinggi. Rambutnya dibuntut kuda. Efeknya mengerikan karena pipinya sudah tirus. Dan manset batu topaz kuning, hadiah dari Lucius di kelas keduanya kemarin, berkilau kontras.

"Mana cewekmu?" kata Narcissa santai.

"Kau bicara apa?" tanya Snape gugup, "Oh, mungkin sebaiknya aku ke perpustakaan dulu..."

Narcissa menggaet lengan Snape dan bertahan dengan aroma parfum Snape yang semerbak, "Ayo, Sev, kita bisa pergi bertiga..."

Yvonne mengernyit tidak setuju. Mungkin menganggap keberadaan Snape yang tidak sadar mode akan mengurangi daya tarik mereka. Tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Mereka sudah agak terlambat karena Narcissa harus memermak pakaiannya dulu.

Pesta Slughorn kali ini sangat besar-besaran. Kantor Slughorn di bawah tanah tidak muat. Dia mengadakan pestanya di lantai enam yang berisi kelas-kelas kosong besar seperti kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam kemarin. Suara musik mendayu sudah terdengar semenjak lantai tiga. Kini pestanya bertema glamor dengan riak keemasan menjalar pada dinding. Cahaya yang berpendar mengingatkan Narcissa pada pesta-pesta jaman neneknya. Pintu kelas telah disulap membesar empat kali lipat dan dinaungi kanopi.

Tidak ada yang melirik dua kali pada mereka. Pesta Slughorn berarti air mancur berbagai minuman segar, para peri-rumah kecil yang membawa nampan kebesaran penuh _canape _dan tapas, serta berbagai makanan manis kesukaan Slughorn, tersebar di meja-meja pajang penuh dekor indah.

Tapi yang terutama adalah tamu kehormatannya. Semua anak tertuju pada kenalan-kenalan Slughorn. Yang sedang berbicara, berbagi pengalaman, bergosip, ataupun hanya diam jualan tampang.

Narcissa melihat Slughorn sedang membelakangi mereka, sangat besar sehingga menutupi lawan bicaranya yang juga sedang dikerumuni anak-anak. Narcissa berharap Slughorn tidak akan menyadari kehadirannya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Slughorn yang sengaja tidak mengundangnya. Lagipula, Narcissa ke pesta ini hanya ingin bertemu dengan Cersei.

Tapi tidak mungkin bagi keponakannya yang sok cantik untuk tidak menyadari masuknya kelompok anak aneh.

Alexis berdiri disebelah Slughorn. Matanya yang dihiasi bulu mata palsu panjang berbintik menatap Narcissa dengan ekspresi kaget plus melecehkan yang menyebalkan. Dia berbisik pada Slughorn. Narcissa melihat Slughorn mendekatkan telinga. Slughorn menoleh ke belakang. Sudah terlalu telat untuk kabur sekarang. Narcissa memegang erat baik tangan Yvonne ataupun Snape, menegaskan kalau dia hanya ikut mereka, dan bukannya ingin datang tanpa undangan.

Ternyata tamu yang diajak bicara oleh Slughorn tadi adalah Cersei sendiri. Cersei mengenakan pakaian keemasan dan hijau yang cocok sekali untuk tema pesta. Rambutnya dikeriting, jatuh indah di pinggangnya. Narcissa merasa tersanjung karena ekspresi dingin dan bosan Cersei yang sejak tadi dikerubuti anak-anak penjilat kini agak berseri saat dia melihat Narcissa.

Sebelum Slughorn sempat bertindak, Cersei sudah maju duluan dan menghampiri Narcissa dengan tangan terkembang.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Akhirnya kau sampai ke Hogwarts... Maafkan aku tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahan kakakmu... Adikku mengadakan pernikahannya yang kedua di tanggal yang sama..." kata Cersei.

Narcissa otomatis melirik pada Alexis yang kini mencemberutinya, sama seperti Slughorn. Dia mencium kedua belah pipi Cersei dan menyadari bahwa ada seorang profesor tua berambut abu-abu yang juga tidak kalah banyak dikerubuti anak-anak. Profesor Marchbanks.

"Aku... sangat baik... Terima kasih, Cersei..."

"Kau kini pacaran dengan Snape, nih?" Alexis menghampiri mereka dengan gelas anggur di tangan. Tangan Narcissa mulai gatal, ingin memenuhi semua minuman di pesta itu dengan Ramuan Rambut Ganggang.

"Tidak..." kata Narcissa pendek.

"Kau bicara apa, Al..." kata Cersei lurus, "Ini Narcissa Mal- eh Black, dari keluarga Black..."

"Aku tahu, Bibi..." sambut Alexis menyebalkan, "Tapi dia tidak diundang..."

Narcissa hampir tidak berani memandang ke sebagian ruangan yang kini telah menghentikan aktivitas mengobrol mereka dan mulai memandangi Narcissa, si tamu terlaknat yang tidak diundang.

"Jangan bercanda..." kata Cersei sambil tertawa dan menoleh ke belakang pada Slughorn, "Kau tidak mengundang Cissy?" tanyanya.

Tidak ada jawaban, meskipun Slughorn tampak malu. Snape pun bergeser sedikit dari sisi Narcissa. Narcissa maklum, dia bisa melihat rambut Lily Evans yang mencolok itu sedang memperhatikan mereka. Anak itu juga termasuk anak-anak yang tadi sedang mengobrol dengan Cersei.

Musik baru berbunyi seolah menyadarkan kepada para tamu bahwa mereka di sini bukan untuk melontarkan hinaan pada Narcissa. Mereka mulai mengobrol, makan, dan berdansa lagi. Narcissa meremas tangan Cersei. Lalu Yvonne bilang dia akan mencari minuman.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Ada masalah?" tanya Cersei berbisik, "Al, kalau kau mau masuk klub Elanor, sebaiknya bawakan Profesor Marchbanks _Butterbeer_ hangat dengan gelasmu yang disihir agar bisa menari... Dia suka mantra-mantra yang menyenangkan. Hati-hati jangan sampai gelasnya terus menari sampai sulit diminum..."

Dengan enggan Alexis beranjak meninggalkan mereka berdua. Narcissa menarik nafas lega.

"Maafkan keponakanku..." kata Cersei.

"Tidak apa-apa... Dan aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih..."

"Nak, aku adalah Pembela. Dan aku tahu bagaimana tampang orang yang berbohong..."

Narcissa menyadari bahwa tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan seuatu dari Cersei. Dia meraba liontin hadiah dari Cersei itu. Kemudian menyadari bahwa dia seharusnya tidak berada di sini.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa, Cersei. Tapi keponakanmu sama sekali tidak mirip dirimu. Anak-anak Hogwarts bertingkah aneh. Dan Slughorn membenciku, tiba-tiba saja..."

"Tenang... Aku bisa meyakinkan Slughorn..."

"Tidak, tidak... Ini mungkin harus kuselesaikan sendiri. Ada banyak luka yang belum tersembuhkan, walaupun aku memilih melarikan diri dengan menikahi Lucius..."

"Cissy, kau dan Lucius tidak menikah karena lari dari apapun..."

"Aku tahu... Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" kata Cersei sambil menilai.

"Aku..."

Narcissa butuh beberapa detik untuk terdiam kemudian mencium kedua belah pipi Cersei lagi.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Cersei. Aku kemari hanya mau mengobrol denganmu. Dan kalau aku datang ke suatu pesta hanya sebagai pendamping, aku sama sekali tidak pantas bahkan hanya untuk dilirik olehmu..."

"Nah, nah..."

"Tidak, Cersei, pergilah, ada banyak anak-anak yang tidak seberuntung aku, pernah dibela olehmu, mereka pastilah ingin sekali menjambak rambut indahmu..."

"Cissy, kau mau ke mana?" susul Yvonne yang telah datang membawa minuman dingin.

"Ini Yvonne Rosier, kau pasti tahu, kan?" Narcissa memperkenalkan, "Dia ingin jadi kolumnis dan pintar sekali. Kalian pasti akan mengobrol semalaman. Awasi Eva dan pacar barunya. Biarkan Snape berbaur dan jangan biarkan dia mengikuti kalian terus. Aku akan kembali ke ruang rekreasi..."

"Kau akan bergabung dengan Rabastan?" tanya Yvonne tak percaya.

Narcissa menyambar minuman dingin yang dibawakan Yvonne dan segera pergi. Untunglah dia tidak sempat mendengar apakah Alexis akan menyoraki kepergiannya. Narcissa terus menjauhi pesta.

Tapi kemanapun Narcissa pergi akan terlalu menyedihkan baginya... Dia tidak mau kembali ke kamar, melewati Rabastan dan gengnya. Membuat mereka mengetahui bahwa Narcissa Black yang dulu terpandang, atau nekad, kini pulang dari pesta lebih awal karena terusir. Dia terus-terusan berpikir apakah keadaan akan sangat berbeda kalau Lucius masih ada di sini... Dia merasakan hal yang sering dia baca pada buku. Dia merasa kesepian walaupun dalam keramaian. Dia merasa salah tempat... Padahal dia di Hogwarts...

Kerinduannya pada Lucius tumpah di tikungan koridor sehingga Narcissa harus segera menenangkan diri dan masuk ke salah satu ruang kelas yang ternyata dialihfungsikan menjadi gudang alat tulis. Diantara ribuan pena bulu, Narcissa merasa sama lemahnya seperti bulu-bulu itu. Kepalanya sakit lagi dan butuh cukup lama baginya untuk bernafas normal kembali.

Menangis karena orang-orang di pesta memperlakukannya seperti kuman sama sekali bukan level Narcissa. Biasanya dia tahan dari serangan macam anak kelas dua seperti itu. Biasanya dia akan menyiapkan ratusan rencana agar seluruh tamu pesta keracunan atau apapun itu. Tapi yang dilakukan Narcissa adalah mengambil selembar perkamen dan memutuskan menulis surat...

_Kepada Renly,_

_Aku minta maaf karena pergi tanpa pamit kemarin. Tapi kau benar. Jam malamku amat ketat. Kau tidak akan mau bertemu dengan orangtuaku dengan wajah babak belur pada dini hari. Lagipula aku belum bersiap-siap mengemas pelengkapan sekolahku._

_Maafkan aku juga tentang panti asuhanmu. Kau benar lagi. Mesti tidak mempunyai apapun, mereka berhak hidup. Kematian sangatlah final, sementara kehidupan penuh dengan kemungkinan..._

_Kalau kau jalan-jalan ke toko bunga, tolong belikan satu ikat bunga Lily untukku, untuk persembahan di puing-puing panti itu. Lily adalah bunga simbol keabadian. Yang bisa juga berarti cinta seseorang tidak akan pudar sampai ke kematian. Aku tidak terlalu ingat, padahal dulu ibuku selalu menghukumku kalau aku tidak hafal bahasa bunga. Kurasa bunga itu akan pantas untuk Cecil, atau siapapun..._

_Jangan percaya pada brosur-brosur perjalanan liburan di Swiss. Mungkin pemandangan sekolahku adalah bukit bersalju, di mana tidak ada polusi. Mungkin juga minuman cokelatnya amat nikmat dan kami mempunyai tempat tidur empuk dengan kamar mandi sendiri. Tapi tetap saja ada anak-anak menyebalkan yang menyangka mereka begitu populer dan tidak mau mengurusi hidup mereka sendiri. Hanya saja mereka tidak berkumpul di kantin atau tempat parkir. Mereka hanya ada di mana-mana._

_Jangan aneh pada pernikahan dini, ya. Karena ditempatku juga begitu. Beberapa memang karena tuntutan dan keinginan hormon. Tapi beberapa pastilah menikah karena saling mencintai... Itu adalah pilihan yang dibuat oleh mereka, dan kita harus menghargainya, walaupun kita jadi sangat kesepian..._

_Sebaik apapun kita, seburuk apapun kita, kaya, miskin, tinggi, pendek, kurus, gemuk, populer, pecundang, kita tidak akan memuaskan masyarakat..._

_Saranku adalah segera temukan teman sejati. Kalau kau pasti bisa..._

_Selama kau tidak terlalu sering menggerecoki mereka, sih..._

_Salam,_

_Narcissa_

Rasanya seperti menumpahkan isi hatinya tanpa banyak membuka jati diri. Anak perempuan memang selalu butuh tempat curhat. Sebelum mereka akhirnya harus kembali menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

Dia tidak tahu apakah dia harus mengeposkan suratnya pada Renly. Tapi pipi Narcissa sudah mengering dan kepalanya tidak terasa sakit. Ruangan kini hanyalah diterangi kandelar remang-remang. Membuat Narcissa larut dalam diam dan gelapnya.

Narcissa teringat Renly dan senyumnya. Entah mengapa, itu membawa Narcissa pada senyumnya sendiri dan membahagiakannya...

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

Narcissa menyerukan mantra itu tiba-tiba saja. Dan sinar besar putih membuncah dari ujung tongkatnya. Narcissa tidak tahu apakah cahaya keperakan itu berbentuk atau tidak. Tapi dia sudah melayang menembus pintu. Saking bergegasnya mengejar si patronus, Narcissa nyaris menabrak pintu yang tertutup itu sebelum akhirnya membukanya. Cahaya itu masih terus bersinar sampai ujung koridor. Narcissa masih tidak bisa melihat apakah dia sudah berbentuk.

Tapi dia tidak peduli. Kehangatan membuncah dalam dirinya, membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

Narcissa ikut berlari.

.

.

.

Notes:

_Wotcher!_

Udah pada nebak belom apa Patronus-nya Cissy? Atau ada ide? Hehehe...

Sekali lagi, maaf atas lamanya _update_. Dan maaf lagi kalau _chapter_ ini cuma sedikit kontennya. Tapi, seperti yang Kepala Sekolah kita, Albus Dumbledore, bilang: _"It does not do to dwell on dream and forget to live."_

_Well_, pada akhirnya si _author_ sableng ini harus berkutat dulu dengan segudang kegiatannya sebelum nulis lagi Fic. Huhuhuhu...

Tapi, ada juga yang bilang bahwa: _"We should finish what we started."_ (ga tau siapa yang bilang nih, ya, mungkin Lucius Malfoy, kikikikikikikkk). Maka saya berusaha buat meneruskan Fic yang saya cintai ini. (lebay).

Eh, Indonesian Fanfiction Award 2013 ude mulai lagi (sambil kebingungan baca peraturan, hehe). Buat yang tidak berkeberatan menominasikan saya, saya terima dengan senang hati loh, kwakwakwa… (promo).

Enjoy and keep reading, yaaaa.

(HugsKisses)


End file.
